Twisted Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Due to her jealousy, Kairi buries Sora and Roxas' love for Riku and Axel. Now Riku and Axel must travel to worlds to find how to fix it before it's too late. - On Haitus -
1. Prologue

_Alright-y I said I would upload this. Me and Hikari started this a long time ago...like 3 years, almost 4. So I couldn't leave this hanging and decided to finish it. We had done up to Chapter 18 but had stopped due to issues with family and stuff. So it was before I had played Kingdom Hearts continuously and before it became my absolutely favorite thing above what had previously been Yugioh. So if things seem weird its because (1) it's fanfiction and (2) it's made to work for our story. If ya have any questions at all throughout this story please ask me...I'll explain it. Plus I love critiques so don't be too blunt just tell me. But I should be posting the next chapter in a couple days :3_

Please keep in mind that I didn't want to rewrite and change her style to fit mine. Or change mine that had been at the time. I simply...beta-ed it and moved on from there. I wanted to keep it as original as I could. This is also on our shared account...I think it's called Nivian now or something close (forgive me Hikari for misspelling it!)

**Summary:** Due to her jealousy, Kairi buries Sora and Roxas' love for Riku and Axel. Now Riku and Axel must travel to worlds to find how to fix it before it's too late.

**Characters:**  
_Sora Kaze:_ 15, Keyblade Wielder {Oblivion & Hero's Crest}  
_Roxas Kaze:_ 15, Keyblade Wielder {Oathkeeper & Two Across}  
_Riku Hakumei Reimei:_ 16, Keyblade Wielder (Twilight) {Way to Dawn}  
_Axel Kaen:_ 18 , a previous Nobody who can still wield fire. 

**

* * *

TWISTED LOVE**

Prologue

It was right before nightfall. It was twilight…and it truly was memorable. The three friends; Riku, Kairi, and Sora sat out on the shore. After defeating Xehanort's heartless and nobody, they were finally at peace. That is; plus the small episode in Castle Oblivion. Which is where Sora got rid of Larxene and Marluxia. While Riku attended to Lexeaus. That is after the double agent, Axel, killed off Vexen and Zexion. All of this should have made the three closer. Yet while it did make Riku and Sora extremely close, Kairi was left out. Everyone saw Riku and Sora's love, except Kairi.

Riku planned on letting everyone officially know that he was in love with Sora. Now at twilight Riku turned around to fully face Sora. In return Sora moved slightly as well. Riku took a deep breath, "Sora, I have something to tell you." Sora nodded for him to continue and he does. "Ever since this whole ordeal my feeling have been changing and…I'm in love with you, Sora."

Sora blinked while Riku stared hopefully at his expected lover. "What?" Sora questioned.

Riku smiled at Sora's confusion. So to make his point Riku began to lean in to kiss Sora. But sadly and unexpectedly Sora slapped Riku across the face. Riku blinked rapidly and held his now reddened cheek. "Sora, I don't understand. Earlier you told me that you loved me."

Sora laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I say that to get you off of my back. I love Kairi." Kairi smiled evilly as Sora's hand grasped hers.

Riku stood, a few silent tears rolling down his cheeks, "This is a mean joke Sora!"

Kairi stood and dragged Sora with her, "This is no joke Riku. Prove it to him Sora." Without hesitation Sora captured Kairi's lips. Riku watched horrified as he slowly began backing away till he eventually ran away. That's when night came.

Miserably, Riku sat in his room, on the island, crying. After returning they had made their childhood getaway their home away from home. Just remembering what happened earlier that day angered him. That is till he fell asleep praying that he could fix this.

/ Begin Flashback/

Connected by a small bridge was a small piece of land. There on that said piece of land sat Riku and Sora. Riku at age 16 with shimmering long white hair and endless blue-green eyes…is in love with his best friend Sora. Sora on the other hand is in love with Riku; at age 15 with oddly arranged short brown hair that complimented his bright optimistic blue eyes. Both were sitting side by side in deep tension.

Finally wanting to break the silence Riku smiled over at Sora. "Hey, Sora? What do you like best about me?"

Sora glanced at Riku but quickly turned away, "Well…I well…I love everything about you Riku."

Riku blushed slightly as he encircled his arm around Sora's waist. Sora snapped his head toward Riku with confusion plastered all over his features. Riku's smile brightened more as he leaned close to Sora's face. "I love you Sora. Even if you don't love me I will always love you…I promise." Riku whispered to Sora. Riku leaned in further and sealed his promise with a gentle kiss. Sora curled up into Riku's arms. Both secretly wishing no one was watching…but that's only what they thought.

Kairi had quietly snuck up behind the boys only to see them cuddled together. Instead of speaking up and being the better person, Kairi ran off with an evil plan in mind. Kairi arrived at the small dining area where they all ate…all five of them.

Yes five; Kairi, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel. After everything that had happened, Roxas had got his own body and Axel somehow revived.

Kairi pulled out two paopu fruit from her small bag. She cut each one in half and ate a half of each fruit. Once that was done Kairi began to walk to Riku's room with both different halves of the fruit. Once in his room she saw a neatly folded note on Riku's bed. Being nosy, Kairi unfolded it and read it. The note was from Axel who was telling Riku about the fruit and their plan to get some. Kairi stormed out of the room without another thought and into Sora's. That's where Kairi wrote a note that read, 'for you my love', and left. While walking out Kairi placed the other half of the other paopu fruit on the dining table, forgotten to her other half of the plan.

/End Flashback/

On the Beach at Nightfall

Axel was lying down on the blanket right before the midnight blue water. Sitting next to Axel is Roxas, who is currently munching on a sea-salt ice-cream. Axel stands tall at age 18 with spiky red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and underneath his eyes are upside down teardrops the color of violet. Roxas tossed his now finished sea-salt ice-cream down on the blanket and smiles at Axel, "Thanks for the ice-cream."

Axel sits up, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it. So are you ready, love?" Roxas leans back as Axel leans forward. Axel smirks, "Didn't know you were so shy. It's only a kiss."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Get away Axel. I don't love you at all."

Axel stands up, "Roxas…you don't mean that."

"I do mean it. I don't love you at all." Roxas says coldly and stands up himself.

Axel bows his head, "If you don't love me then kill me…you said…we could be somebody together…as long as we have each other."

Roxas smiles, "I don't need you, I have Kairi." With that Roxas walks away in search of Kairi. Thus leaving a heartbroken Axel.

/Begin Flashback/

Axel told Roxas that he had saved him a sea-salt ice-cream. So Roxas had left in search of it. But coming into the dining area he saw a paopu fruit on the dining table. Thinking Axel had left it for him to find then adding to that he found a note that was ripped in half. Hurried writing read, 'for you my love.' So, Roxas ate the half of paopu fruit and returned to Axel not knowing what he'd done.


	2. Chapter 1

_If it seems different from the Prologue, please keep in mind that from the previous until chapter 19, we have rotated back and forth. From 19 on I will be on my own. Please enjoy! Any ?'s please ask._

Also, if you all have yet to notice, there is a way to track me on my writings. Whether I'm updating soon or maybe something has been put on hold. As my homepage link, is my facebook specifically for Fanfiction and Deviant Art. I keep it updated as of everytime I get on and in this next school year it might be important because I won't be keeping my profile updated. Even if yall don't join facebook at least keep my page in mind. :)

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 1

* * *

**Riku**

The moon taunted him as he remembered how Sora had rejected him. After they had shared their soft moment and then how Sora had slapped him and kissed…that bitch! Anger welled up in his chest. How he hated Kairi, she had stolen his reason for staying in the light.

_Maybe I should fade back into the darkness,_ he thought.

Silent tears clung to his cheeks and his body hurt. Shame and loss tore at his heart. He heard footsteps beside him and quickly wiped away the tears. He turned to see Axel; who looked as if he was going to die. "What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I want to die! I told Roxas that I loved him…and he said…he loved…that bitch! I'll kill her, I'll kill Kairi!" Axel yelled.

Riku snapped his head around, "What?" Axel explained what had gone on. "No, that can't be. I was told the same thing. I too told Sora I loved him and he said that he was in love with…Kairi! She's done something to them." Riku stood up and held his hand out to Axel, "Come on we're going to save our loves from that bitch." His ribbon, which had covered those oh so green eyes, blew in the sudden breeze…his sword, Way to the Dawn, appeared in his hand as he walked toward the house that they shared.

**Roxas**

His blonde hair stood out in the relatively dark room. Sora, Kairi, and him lay on the coach curled up, Kairi in the middle. The door slammed open and Riku and Axel stormed inside. Riku's blade was out and Axel's chakrams blazed. Kairi looked up, "What's going on? Why are your swords out?"

Riku smiled evilly, "You should know you slut!"

Sora jumped up, his eyes blazed, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Riku's hidden gaze turned to him. He lifted his hand to his eyes. "Sora you know that my eyes see all that is true right?" Sora nodded and Riku tore off his black ribbon, "You're under some trance. You don't love her."

Sora stepped back, "No, you lie. It can't be true I love Kairi."

Riku just shook his head, "No…I look at you and I see the spell and your love for me. You're not in love with her!"

Sora looked into his eyes. A shadow flickered in those eyes and Sora put his hand to his head. "Wait we…we're on the shore and I said that I love you-" Kairi flicked her hand and Sora stopped. "You lie! I love her and always have!" His Keyblades, Oblivion and Hero's Crest, appeared in his hands. "Now take back what you said!"

Riku looked to Kairi and saw her smirking evilly. "Roxas, please we're telling the truth! I love you, and you love me too, you told me so! Why would you love her? You told me you would never love someone who wouldn't give you all of their heart, and mine is all yours. I would rather die that not have you. I'm yours till the end of time and I am nothing without you. You're all that is good in me…" Axel pleaded.

Roxas looked at him and his eyes clouded over. _How can this be…wait…_

**~Flashback/Dream like State~**

"Roxas?" Axel whispered quietly. They sat on the little circle island just off the actual island, a bride connected them.

"Yeah?"

Axel looks at him, his green eyes soft with vulnerability, "Roxas…I love you…"

Roxas looked up at him, taken back, "What? You're serious?" Axel nodded. A smile rose on his lips. "I'm so sorry…but…I love you-"

**~End Flashback/ Dream like State~**

Kairi screeched and Roxas growled, "You lie! I don't love you and I don't care! She loves me and I love her!" With a flash his own Keyblades, Two Across and Oathkeeper, appeared, "Take back what you said!"

Axel shook his head, "No Roxas. Snap out of it. You don't love her!"

Roxas charged at Axel, swinging his swords, aiming for Axel's head. Axel hastily blocked and Riku stepped forward to Kairi. "I'ma kill you bitch!" He dashed forward but met Sora's blades. "Sora snap out of it!" He swung Way to the Dawn to block Sora's harsh downward slash and skipped to the left. Riku dashed to Kairi but was stopped by Sora once again. Sora swung Oblivion and slashed Riku's arm…blood splattered. Riku grimaced as he backed up. He pointed his sword to Kairi, "I'll get you bitch, I swear to the darkness," and opened a dark portal. He motioned to Axel and they jumped in.

Before it closed Axel jumped back into the room, "Got it memorized?" and jumped back out and into the portal. The portal clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm posting this at the same time as last time. How weird. But, Enjoy. I know I say Merlin's House. So keep it in mind because in the future it doesn't come up again and i'll get a ton of ? but for now enjoy because don't we all despise Kairi? lol j/k

Disclaimer: We, sadly, don't own Kingdom Hearts. But…Hikari does own the book, _Gummies for Dummies_

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 2

* * *

**Axel**

The portal opens up in Merlin's house. Riku had told Axel that Sora had talked about a guy named Cid who could help with transportation problems. Both Axel and Riku stand inside the house with their menacing black robes on. At a computer sits a man who is typing away. Axel lightly coughs to get the man's attention. The blonde headed man turns around and stares, "We don't like your kind."

Axel sighs, "Listen we are not with the Organization."

The man seems confused, "Then why are you wearing those outfits?"

Riku rolls his eyes and Axel takes a deep breath, "It's black, comfortable, and we want too!"

The man questions, "Well what the hell do yall want?"

"I'm Riku and this here is Axel. Sora and his nobody Roxas are in need of our help. We need transportation. Okay?"

The man nods, "Yea, I'm Cid. So you are in need of a gummi?" Both boys nod. "Follow me." Cid said then stands. Cid leads Axel and Riku down a flight of stairs and several cobwebs that Axel would 'accidentally' light on fire. They make it to a dark room when a pair of huge glowing eyes block the way. A burst of flame shoots toward the glowing eyes to reveal it as a huge spider.

The spider bursts into flames and dies in agony. Cid groans and snaps towards Axel, "Stop killing my damn spiders!"

"No…I use to kill them for Roxas and I always will." Axel retorts before he begins to weep silently.

Riku pats Axel on the back, "It's okay. Let it out." Axel stops just as quickly as he began, trying to hold himself together for the sake of his pride. Cid mumbles to himself and flips on a light. "Why are we down here anyway?" Axel asks.

"Take a seat boys. Before I give you a gummi I want to make sure you know how to work one." Cid says.

Axel groans and takes a seat, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh shut up! You are the one who will be driving anyway so pay attention," Riku states.

Axel sighs and accepts his fate. Cid slams a huge yellow book, slightly resembling a phone book, on the table in front of Axel. "I'm not reading it and you can't make me. I'll light it on fire and figure the controls out on my own." Axel blurts out.

"Would you just hurry up and read?" Riku demands.

Axel looks down at the cover and shakes his head at the title which is _Gummies for Dummies_. Axel opens the book up and begins to read.

**Sora**

After Riku and Axel had left Roxas and Sora snuggled up with Kairi. Roxas soon fell asleep afterwards while Sora began thinking about what happened and almost figuring it out too. Sora looks up and questions Kairi, "Does Riku really love me?"

Kairi's head snaps down to look at Sora and she smiles "Don't worry about him Sora."

"But I…I think I love him." Sora slowly says. He jumps up off the couch, "I do love Riku. I hate you."

Kairi launches herself at Sora. Thus causing the two to tumble to the floor. Landing on top Kairi locks lips with him. She parts from him and returns to sit back down by Roxas. Sora shakes his head and stands up. Kairi grins, "Who do you love?"

Sora's eyes turn pale blue, almost blank, "You...I love you Kairi." As Sora says those words, a single tear slides down his cheek before his eyes turn blank

**Axel**

Axel's head slams down on the desk. Riku stands and walks over to stand in front of Axel. Riku taps Axel's shoulder and Axel looks up at Riku in response. Riku smirks, "Done yet?" Axel nods. Riku starts walking toward the door to get Cid. That is till an evil grin spreads over his lips, almost eager about what he's going to do, "Hey Axel?"

Axel turns to Riku once more, "What?"

Riku's grin grows, "Got it memorized?"

Axel groans and throws a few flames at Riku. Sadly, Axel misses and slams his head back down on the desk. Laughing Riku leaves to get Cid.

As Riku and Cid walk back into the room Cid instantly begins yelling at Axel, "What the hell are you doing to that book?"

Axel turns his head towards them, his devious grin plastered on his face, "The book made me mad. So I set it on fire."

Axel turns back to burning the book just as Riku screams at Cid, "No! Don't. !"

Cid runs up to Axel and the book and dumps water all over them. Axel himself starts smoking and sizzling due to the heat he had build up in his body from playing with his fire. Riku bows his head to cover up the laughing while Cid hands Axel a blank test, "Get cracking kid."

Axel growls and sits back down to begin the test. After an hour or so and turning the test in to be graded, Cid hands Axel back his test. Who then bursts out screaming, "What the fuck! I read that damn book. How the hell is my grade a 1?"

Cid points to the test, "The only thing you got right is your name."

For the first time Riku busts out laughing. Fuming, Axel slams himself into his seat while glaring at Cid, "Give it to me again."

So after many long hours and several failing grades Axel finally passes with a D. But not after Cid offered to just pass him. Yet it is Axel and he is determined to do it himself.

Axel throws the D test in the air and sets it on fire before turning to Cid, "Why do I have to drive anyway?"

"Duh Axel, I'm only 16 your 18," Riku states.

Axel throws his hands in the air and shouts, "I'M DRIVING!"

Riku sighs, "Geez Axel…Sometimes I worry about you."


	4. Chapter 3

Anywho...Yup I posted this one too. It's so I can keep all three of my stories on the same level so i don't get utterly confused. Now everything is at chapter 3. enjoy the chapter...you'll hate kairi more.

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Burn Baby Burn or Naruto happy now?

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 3

* * *

**Roxas**

Roxas twitches on the coach, gaining to Kairi look at him and smirk, almost sure that he was dreaming of her, good dreams. Little did she know that a certain fire element man haunts his dreams.

Out of the blue, Roxas springs up, wide awake, just in time to see a diamond tear drop to the floor with a musical drop. His head spun as it splattered into smaller pieces. Pictures of Axel flashed in his eyes. Roxas jumps off the coach and walks to the door, his eyes only half blank.

"Roxas, love, what are you doing?" Kairi whispers, careful not to wake Sora up again.

Roxas gives her a brief glance, "I'm going outside." He opens the door and steps out. The moon is full and is adorned in a red glow.

_As if aflame…_ Roxas thought wistfully.

He walks into the surf until he is waist deep. Looking up to the moon he lets silent tears stream down his pale face.

"Roxas…" a voice calls, going unheard.

The feeling of loss consumes his heart. The loss of a pure love…

"Roxas!"

The crying boy turns to see Kairi and he launches himself at her, swords at hand. Kairi screams, so full of hatred, but Roxas ignores it, intent on filling that feeling of loss with whatever he can.

Kairi throws up a darkness shield, to his surprise, and Roxas rams into it. He's pushed back as it shatters and is slammed into a tree, where he blacks out. A long shard from the shield slashes the girl's arm. Grasping her arm, she hollers out into the horizon.

**Riku**

The odd duo turns to the door. "Oh and one more thing…take off that robe!"

Riku turned to him and smirked, "If you say so…" he un-zips the robe and throws it to the ground.

"Damn it!" Cid screamed.

"Hehehe…you can at least wear some boxers, Riku." Axel giggles. Riku looks at Axel. His sea-green eyes were suspicious. Axel looks at him and smiles lopsidedly. "Well let's get going!" he says cheerfully. Riku rolls his eyes and follows Axel to their new ship after sliding the coat back onto his body.

The Gummi Ship is pitch black and crimson in color. Although it looks small on the outside, Riku knew that was untrue. He had been in Sora's Gummi ship when they had traveled from world to world after the final event, just to show Riku he wasn't lying. The inside had housed three with large rooms, a kitchen, den, and a cockpit. The thought of Sora makes his heart throb with pain.

Riku walks up the ramp and into the ship. This Gummi has two rooms which are large. Axel makes his way to the cockpit and sits in the driver's seat. "You ready, Riku?" he asks. Riku nods and walks through the den to his room.

The walls are ebony and silver. The bed covered in black satin sheets. His clothes are in the closet and on the small bedside dresser, which has two drawers, sat a clock, touch-light lamp, and his black ribbon. It seemed Cid had taken the liberty to place their belongings in their rooms. "Where did this stuff come from?" Riku wonders aloud. He hadn't brought anything with him. Shrugging he ties the ribbon around his eyes and sits on the bed. He feels the ship jerk as Axel takes off.

Looking out the window Riku watches as stars fly by. The ship moves roughly and Riku stands up finally tired of the rough ride. He makes his way to the pit where Axel sits in the chair, banging his head to a song. The rock music is just like him, to a T.

'_I ain't afraid to say_

_Like you ain't afraid to hate_

_Wanna tell you face to face_

_Better turn or you won't see heaven's gate_

_Wanna go to war with the mormons_

_Wanna take a bath with the catholics_

_Gonna find yoself in a burning hell_

_Where them demons laughing_

_And they got you and they hit you on the slow-mo_

_They got you suckaz in a cell screaming oh no_

_And so I write with my pen_

_Hope you repent for your sin_

_Can't take your pills and bottle of gin_

_In case you can't get in_

_Don't wanna see you burn_

_Want to see you turn baby_

_And if you don't you'll be screaming like a little lady_

_Nod do you hear me Shady_

_Cuz it ain't all gravy_

_And one day wishing_

_And you screaming Jesus Christ save me_

_(Chorus)_

_Burn baby burn_

_That's right we said it_

_If you don't turn_

_You better not forget it_

_Burn baby burn_

_You wanna play with God_

_If you don't turn_

_You suckaz think you hard_

_Burn baby burn_

_You know it's holy war_

_If you don't turn _

_My Father's gonna settle the score_

_Burn baby burn_

_Na Na now what Na Na now what_

_Check it out_

_I'm teachin cats_

_How to live with wife and the kids_

_Not doing time on the bids_

_Cuz son I now how it is_

_I spent my time in Riker's Island too_

_Never seen a smiling crew_

_They wanna slither you_

_You know how Riker's Island do_

_Dudes get in they face_

_Slithered and living with scars_

_The only dreams that they livin_

_Is dreamin life without bars_

_And so they gotta wake up_

_And then they eat to keep they weight up_

_The stress got em losing their mind_

_About to break up_

_You rappers ain't feeling me_

_Say no room for me in the industry_

_But it's clear to see_

_What the Indy is missing is me_

_You rappers got the same flow_

_Talk about the same (moan)_

_About your little dough_

_We know how the story go_

_I know just what I'm doing_

_And who I'm doing it for_

_I spit it real for my kids_

_Just like I spit it for yours_

_And for the ones feelin like blowin a hole in they head_

_Feelin like the better off dead_

_Ever since you got your deal_

_Ever since you made your mil_

_Your gift was meant to heal_

_But still you wanna kill_

_Talk about your purple pills_

_Rolling thru your purple hills_

_I ain't gonna front_

_Cuz you phonies can't keep it real_

_You wanna holla back_

_Then get at me dog_

_Finally somebody got the gall_

_To spit it to ya'll_

_Lets ride out_

_(Chorus)_

_The ghetto ain't fabulous_

_And yet you telling us_

_How you came straight from the gutter_

_And how we gotta bust_

_I've saw behind the bars_

_You know they life is scared_

_And how they bout to lose they life_

_By fightin on the yard_

_The looking thru the fence_

_You on the other side_

_On MTV you makin mils_

_And still you gonna lie_

_And you don't even know just what we goin thru_

_And if you do then you should come and help us make it thru_

_Now you have you ever had a partner to die_

_To see their momma cry_

_Kids at their casket_

_With tears in they eye_

_And if you do now tell me how they gonna make it_

_And when they feel they can't take it_

_Because they know they can't shake it_

_You just another big lying talking brother_

_Don't care about these mothers_

_Or if we kill each other_

_#1 like Nell_

_You can be on TRL_

_But if you don't switch it up_

_You can still go to (vroom)_

_(Chorus)'_

"Axel!" Riku hollers over the music.

Axel spins in the chair holding a vodka bottle, his electric green eyes are glazed over and Riku can tell that he's smashed. "Waaat?" Axel asks, slurring badly.

Riku growls and turns off the music. "Get up and go to sleep!" Riku says icily.

"Whoooo's gonna drivvve?" Axel questions.

Riku smirks, "I will."

The older boy smirks back, "You can't you're too young!"

The silver headed boy grins evilly, "So…I got my license on the black market, now go to sleep."

Axel sits there dumbfounded, "All right…" He stands and staggers out of the pit.

Sitting, Riku gets to work settling the ship. Soon enough, a black warp hole comes into view. Riku slows the ship down and enters carefully. Large red branches, almost like fox tails protruded from the dense walls.

_They are like fox tails._ Riku thought.

A blinding light erupts and then a dense forest is underneath the and the sun is midway in the clear sky.

**WORLD - Naruto**

Riku lands the ship in a small clearing and goes to get Axel. The ride had only taken a few moments but the red head stands waiting at the door, sober as could be. "Wow, how did you sober up?" Riku asks.

Axel smiles sadly, "I have fire in my blood." Riku nods, accepting the answer, and they walk into the trees.

Only a few minutes later, Riku feels the hair on his neck rise up. His eyes search the trees and watch for danger. Out of the brush a dagger flies straight at Riku. Snapping his hand up he catches it in midair and throws it back.

A blue eyed boy with spiky blond hair jumps out of a tree to stand before them, "What do you want with the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" He is tall for his age and wears a robe that is black and orange. On his head he wears a head band with a arrow connected to a spiral.

Riku looks at him confused. "Where?"

The blond smirks, "You're new in town, eh? Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am the 6th Hokage of Konohagkura!"

Riku looks at the boy before him and nods. "I am Riku Hakumei Reimei and this is Axel Kaen."

Naruto looks at them and smiles stupidly. He turns as a second boy pops out of the trees. He wears a large circular hat that covers his eyes and a veil that covers up to his nose and a large white and blue robe. "Who are these men?" he asks in a quiet voice.

Naruto looks at the quiet boy. He reaches his hand up and removes the hat. He has fire red hair and dark ivory eyes that are encircled with a black ring. Above his left eye an odd red tattoo is vivid. "What's that mean?" Axel asks, pointing to it.

"This?" he says. His hand rises to it and he places his fingers on it. "It is my sin and I am trying to find repentance for it…"

Naruto turns to him, "Gaara-sama! You've done enough! You saved your village and helped get rid of the Akatsuki and to turn Itachi into a good guy."

Gaara looks at the blond and smiles faintly. "Yes I know but I feel as if I'm not done."

Riku nods, "Yes I know what you're talking about. That you have done so much damage to the ones you love and the place that you call home."

Gaara looks at him, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "So why do you have your eyes covered? You remind me of Kakashi-Sensei…except he's a perv."

Riku smirks at the last comment, "I wear this because my eyes see all that is true and all that is not."

Naruto grins, "Okay let's try that…take it off. My underwear is red…"

Riku grins and unties the ribbon, "Liar, they're pink and lacy…"

Naruto blushes bright pink while Gaara looks away, trying to hide his grin. Riku begins replacing his ribbon when Gaara speaks up, "Come let's go to my house in the Village." They all nod and follow the two leaders.

Gaara's house is large and roomy. It turns out he has a sister at age 19. She has blonde hair in three spiky pig-tails and a brother at a large 18 who wears purple "war paint" and the youngest at age 17. They sit down and began their story.

"So you mean some woman has forced Sora and Roxas to fall in love with her by making them eat a paopu fruit?" Riku and Axel nod yes and are about to go on but a large bell rings through the village. Naruto jumps up, "Sasuke's back!"


	5. Chapter 4

So yeah um have fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Hikari owns the prophecy!

Twisted Love

Chapter 4

* * *

**Sora**

Still under Kairi's spell, Sora followed Kairi and Roxas. He watched and heard everything. Sora's subconscious wanted to help Roxas, really he did. When Roxas slammed into the tree Sora's eyes flickered back to color. Sora ran over to Roxas and cradled Roxas in his arms. Crystal tear drops fall from Sora's eyes, "Why? Why did you do that to Roxas! He's my brother. If you would do that to my brother…what would you do to me?" Sora yells at Kairi.

Kairi smiles innocently at Sora, "You know I wouldn't hurt you…unless you do something to anger me." Sora picks Roxas up bridal style and runs back to the house leaving Kairi standing on the beach. Kairi slowly begins walking toward the house as well.

As Sora laid his twin brother down on the couch, Sora and Roxas aren't exactly identical but they are twins, a necklace dangles in front of Sora's face. Sora straightens up and grasps the charm on the necklace. The charm is in the shape of Riku's sword, Way to Dawn, except it is pure sterling silver. That's when Sora remembers giving Riku a mini sterling silver charm of the Oblivion Keyblade. A voice calls out to Sora, "Sora…come here."

Sora complies, "Wait there…I'm coming."

Sora walked out to meet Kairi, with Oblivion and Hero's Crest in hand. Kairi's face warped from sweet to confused, "What are those out for?"

Sora grinned evilly, "So I can get rid of you once and for all. I don't care if you were my friend" Sora launches at Kairi.

Still wounded from the quarrel with Roxas, Kairi dodges. Sora quickly runs over to Kairi and grabs her as if hugging her…but that isn't the idea Sora has in mind. As Sora goes to throw Kairi to the ground she slashes at him with her nails. Kairi's nails make contact with Sora's cheek, leaving three main and one small scratches in his left cheek. Kairi slams down into the sand. Sora ignores the pain as the blood runs. Kairi rolls onto her stomach and Sora slices a diagonal line across her back. Kairi screams.

"I'll make you hurt Kairi! You hurt me, but worse than that you hurt Riku!" Sora screams at Kairi.

Kairi smirks and stands, "If you don't remember little Sora…you are the one who sliced poor Riku's arm…"

Sora shook his head no…but he knew Kairi was right. He did hurt Riku, in more ways than one, but that bitch Kairi made him to it. While Sora stood there lost in his own thoughts Kairi whispers a spell. Sora realizes this but it's too late. Kairi says the last word and Sora's blades disappear and his eyes go blank once more.

**Axel (World-Naruto)**

Naruto led everyone to a boy with spiked up black hair that fell over his grayish-black eyes. He wore the traditional Sound Village robe with his sword tucked into the rope around his waist. His chest was bare and on his forearms he wore long black guards. He wore no head band and his eyes spoke the word ruthless. Naruto spoke up, "Glad you're back, Sasuke!"

"It's good to be back, "Sasuke said with a straight face. Naruto hugs Sasuke affectingly. "We're dating," Sasuke blurted out before Axel could question them.

Gaara turned to his siblings, "Temari, Konkoru, I'll be late. Take Axel and Riku and show them around." Temari and Konkoru nod and begin walking away with Axel and Riku right behind them. They soon ran into two men arguing over a book.

The taller male wears the same head band as Naruto; his silver hair spiked up and some fell over the side of the headband on the left. The tall silver haired male has soft blue eyes while his headband falls diagonally over his left eye and a mask covers his nose and mouth. The man wears an uniform ninja outfit.

The shorter male has shiny, yet dull, black hair that fell to the side of his face and the rest pulled back into a ponytail. Oddly enough, his eyes are pitch black but hold good intentions. He wore a similar outfit to the taller male; except he wore black pants, Uchiha shirt, and then wore a gonin vest over his shirt like the taller.

"Let me read it," the shorter male insisted.

The taller only shook his head, "No Itachi."

Itachi, or the shorter male, questioned back, "Why not Kakashi?"

Kakashi, or the taller, just said, "Because it's my book."

Temari shook her head and addressed the two, "Are yall fighting over that book again?"

Itachi looks at her, "He won't let me read it."

A man with long white hair flashes by Kakashi, snatches the book, and begins to read it. Itachi groans, "Why does Jiraiya get to read it?" Kakashi glares at the man named Jiraiya, "He doesn't." Kakashi stalks over to Jiraiya and taps on his shoulder.

"This is a great volume! The ending is fabulous!" Jiraiya blurts out.

Kakashi taps on Jiraiya's should again, "Give me back my book."

Jiraiya turns to Kakashi, "What did you say?"

Kakashi snatches the book and walks back to Itachi. Kakashi hands Itachi the book, "You want to read it so here ya go. Knock yourself out." Konkoru motions for them to keep moving and they do.

After they got away a little ways Axel speaks up, "What was that book anyway?"

Temari giggled and they stopped walking. "It's called Make Out Paradise," Konkoru says.

Riku smirks, "So it's porn?"

That's when they hear Itachi's scream, "Oh My God!" The four snicker and finish the walk back to Gaara, Temari, and Konkoru's house.

Later that night, and after dinner, Gaara walks through the door. Four pairs of eyes turn to Gaara. "How did it go?" Axel asks.

Gaara ignores Axel's question, "I'll be in my room."

Riku slaps Axel upside the head, "Nice going smart one." Gaara had just shut himself in his room when a type of alarm sounded. Gaara ran out of his room and motioned for everyone to follow.

When Gaara, Axel, Riku, Temari, and Konkoru arrived at the scene everything appeared to be under control. They were at a small building with ninja stationed all around guarding it. Naruto stood at the top of the stairs, that led inside, waiting for everyone so they could go find out who the culprit is.

Everyone entered to see Sasuke on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. "H-How could you do this Sasuke! Tell me how you could even think of trying to steal the Shuriken of Hate?" Naruto yells.

Sasuke says nothing but his grayish-black eyes were clouded with hate. Sasuke grins, "Who says I tried…I did." With that Sasuke snaps his bindings, grabs the shuriken, and disappears within a second. Naruto falls to his knees sobbing. Temari bends down next to him and rubs his back.

Once Naruto calmed down, Gaara led them all back to his house once more. Axel turns to Gaara, "What is this Shuriken of Hate?"

"What does it do?" Riku adds in.

Gaara sighs, "The Shuriken of Hate…if its powers are unleashed in the wrong hands then hate will consume our world."

Naruto continues for Gaara, "There are six items altogether that are spread across the cosmos. The Shuriken of Hate has resided in our world."

"If all six items are held in the wrong hands and combined destruction will come about," Gaara continues.

Temari jumps into the conversation, "They are called the Six Items of Destruction."

"Each item takes on a different branch of evil…like hate," Konkoru says.

Riku sighs, "So what do we do?"

Gaara nods, "There is a prophecy."

Axel looks at Gaara confused, "What does it say?"

Gaara sighs again, "The prophecy states, _'If all items are brought together a black warrior of old shall appear. All the worlds shall be shrouded in darkness and death. Out of the darkness a glimpse of hope shall arise._'"


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.

Twisted Love

Chapter 5

**~~~Riku~~~**

Riku sat there dumbfounded. Naruto had sent the Black Ops to retrieve Sasuke. Within an hour the search party had found him lying unconscious on the ground and the shuriken was no where to be seen. Upon bringing him back, Sasuke woke up, and the questioning began. After an hour of not talking Sasuke began to talk but not before telling them that they wouldn't believe him. The group had gone back to talk to Sasuke and the raven haired boy had told them that Oruchimaru had possessed him.

"I swear Naruto! I would never betray your trust!" Sasuke cried.

Riku looked at him. "I can tell if he's telling the truth…" he took off the ribbon and looked deep into Sasuke's black eyes.

Sasuke was sleeping by a tree. The sun was just going down and he was dreaming of holding Naruto in his arms once more. A rustling came from the trees and as Sasuke opened his eyes Oruchimaru stood before him.

"What the hell? I killed you!" Sasuke roared.

The snake man cocked his head. "Yeah but I came back…and now I'm going to wreck your life; payback is a bitch…ain't it…Sasuke?" he grabbed Sasuke by the throat and as the boy thrashed to get away the snake man spoke a spell.

"He's telling the truth…" Riku muttered. His eyes hurt and his heart throbbed. The strain of losing Sora was building and Riku thought he might die.

_I need to see him. Even if…_

"I'm going to bed…" Riku said. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he re-wrapped his eyes and left.

**~~~Roxas~~~**

Kairi had gone to the store and the brothers were at the house alone. Sora sat next to Roxas and looked at him.

"Brother…I don't think that I love Kairi…I love Riku!" Sora stood and walked to the wall. His eyes were their brilliant blue again and he knew that he had to get out of the house. "Roxas…do you love Kairi?"

Roxas looked at him and shook his head. "No…I keep having these dreams of Axel. I think…No I know I love him," his hand rose to his single earring and he smiled, his first true smile in days. "Axel has the other stud…we love each other!" he stood and flicked his hands. With a flash his swords were in his hands. "I'll kill her!" his blue eyes were filled with rage and his heart ached to see Axel again.

"Wait brother! We must act as if nothing is different…brother?" Roxas's swords had disappeared, "I'm not acting. I love Kairi and so do you…I'm going to marry her…" Roxas walked out the door and left.

Sora stood there dumbfounded, "She still has him…and me…" Part of Sora's mind wanted to go to Kairi and… "NO!" he walked to his room and fell onto the bed.

**~~~Riku~~~**

Standing outside Sora's room, Riku sighed. He felt the urge to go in and kiss his love. Suddenly Sora walked to the window and opened it. Riku climbed up the roof and sat silently. "Riku…where are you…I love you…" Sora said. Riku lost his grip and slipped, barely grabbing the sill. "Riku…!" Sora gasped. The boy grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him in. Once safely inside Sora launched himself at Riku and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Riku, I've missed you so much. I love you but Kairi-…"

Riku stopped him and Sora stepped back. "We know. Axel and I are looking for a cure…Sora?"

"Sora…! Roxas just asked me to marry him…aren't you going to do the same?" Kairi called.

The boy's eyes went blank, "I don't need a cure…go away! Stop trying to ruin my happiness with Kairi!"

Riku stepped back, "No…" he opened a portal and stepped in saying, "I love you Sora…" and disappeared.

Riku woke up in a soft bed. A pink headed girl with green eyes was looking at his arm. "I can fix it no problem, Lady Tsunade…" she said addressing a tall woman with dirty blond hair and gold eyes.

The woman Tsunade nodded her head, "Good then do it." The woman turned and walked out of the room.

The pink haired girl smiled, "My name's Sakura…Here just hold still…"

She turned her gaze down to Riku's arm and placed her palms over it and Riku grimaced. A red glow covered the girl's hands as she moved up his arm. He watched in awe as his arm healed. Sitting back Sakura smiled. "All done!" she said proudly. Riku nodded his head in thanks and stood. "Oh no you got to go back to bed! You need to rest or the healing won't last!" she needn't have said it for Riku felt the darkness take him.

When Riku woke up once again he saw Axel asleep in the chair beside him. "How long have I been asleep?" Riku asked.

Axel smiled as he stretched, "Three days, Sasuke's back and he's brought the shuriken with him." Axel looked to the door and smirked, "Speaking of the devil himself…"

Sasuke didn't say anything to Axel but walked up to Riku. "I wanted to say thank you…if you hadn't told everyone that I was telling the truth I couldn't have killed that bastard." Riku nodded. "Naruto and I want to throw you a party…um it's tonight so rest up…" with that the raven haired boy walked out of the room.

Riku smiled, these people sure knew how to party. Music was blasting and many large bonfires were lit. Riku watched as Axel lit yet another bonfire.

"We put the shuriken in your…ah…ship? So that no one from this world can ever use it…" a quiet voice said behind him.

Riku turned to see Gaara standing behind him with a girl. Her eyes were a soft gentle gray, so like Sora's electric blue. She wore the custom clothing of the world and her long black hair reached the middle of her back. Riku inclined his head. "I'm Hyuga, Hinata," she said formally. Her voice was as gentle and quiet as her eyes.

Riku felt his heart throb in pain as Gaara held Hinata's hand. But Riku smiled, glad his new friend had someone as kind as she to love him. Turning to leave, and give them some alone time, Riku stopped as Hinata called his name. Turning back Riku was surprised as Hinata handed him a velvet black box. Opening it, Riku looked at them dumbfounded. Inside sat a single drop earring. The sapphire jewel sparkled, encased in a bright gold. Gaara simply grinned. "We decided instead of giving you a headband of the Sand and Leaf, to give you this," Gaara said simply. Riku, finding nothing to say, put the earring in.

Axel, once again drunk, let Riku drive as they left the village. Smiling, Riku remembered the last four people of Gaara and Naruto's group. Shikamaru, a tall dark haired boy who was as lazy as a slow moving stream. Choji, who never stopped eating, Shino, a tall mysterious youth. Kiba and Akamaru, the two were never apart. Knowing that he had helped the ninjas Riku felt he could go on. Still smiling Riku angled the ship to the next warp-hole.


	7. Chapter 6

_So here's the chapter...I didn't re-read it so if I missed anything...my bad_

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh!

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 6

* * *

**Axel**

Axel lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Oh how he wanted so much to see Roxas. Then it hit him…he could. Axel jumped up and summons a black portal and jumped through. As the portal opened on the shore of Destiny Island Axel spots Roxas walking out of the house. Roxas had apparently not seen Axel because Roxas kept walking toward him. Roxas appeared to be deep in thought with his head bowed. Axel waited patiently as Roxas ran straight into Axel. The red head encircled Roxas in a hug. Roxas looked up at Axel with his blank eyes, "What are you doing?"

Axel leaned down and captured Roxas's lips. Roxas pushed against Axel's chest but Axel held Roxas in place. Axel broke away, "Roxas…I've missed you…the real you. I still have the stud." As Axel spoke his hand moved to the stud in Roxas's ear.

Roxas' eyes flickered back to their original color but still weren't as bright. Heaving sobs escaped Roxas as he clung to Axel. Axel's smile disappeared as he held Roxas close. Between sobs Roxas manages to speak, "I betrayed…you…"

"Roxas darling what are you doing?" Kairi's unpleasant voice questioned.

Axel looked worriedly down at Roxas but is relieved at what he sees. Roxas' eyes are a dull blue. Roxas buried his face in Axel's cloak as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Axel is then shoved away as Kairi walks up to Roxas and she wraps her arms around him. She smiles evilly at Axel, "Show Axel the ring Roxas." Roxas lifts up his left hand to reveal a gold band around his ring finger. Kairi giggles, "It's only an engagement ring but I'm going to marry them both. That is unless you want to bring me Riku. If you do I'll give you Roxas."

Axel opens a dark portal, "Sorry but I don't betray friends." As Axel goes to step through Roxas's eyes flicker back to normal. Roxas pleads to Axel, "Please Axel, take me with you?" Axel turns and looks at Roxas, "Sorry Roxy I can't." Axel turns on his heels as tears stream down his face, "Roxy, I'll be back for you."

Back to his mind-controlled self Roxas yells angrily at Axel, "Don't bother!" While wiping away his tears Axel left.

The portal opened into his room in the Gummi Ship. Axel sighed as he strides into the cockpit. Axel walked up to Riku and sat in the passenger chair. Riku glanced at Axel, "We have our next warp-hole."

Axel sighs heavily, "So we do…" The warp hole swirled with colors while images of seven gold trinkets twirled around it. As Riku guided the ship toward it Axel wandered aloud, "I wonder what those were." As they entered the warp hole a brilliant white light surrounded them. Once the light dimmed Axel and Riku watched as sand swirled around them. Axel pointed straight ahead, "Riku watch out for that!" Riku roughly turned the ship to miss a giant triangle only to force the ship to crash into a sand dune.

**WORLD ~ Yu-Gi-Oh! ~**

Axel and Riku walked out of the ship and two men on horses approached them. The men stopped in front of them and got off. The man on Axel's left was as tall as Axel. The tall male has straight brown hair and ice blue eyes. That is while the shorter male has jet black hair which is tipped a dull crimson and blond bangs shape his face. His hair spiked into the shape of a star and his eyes a dark maroon. Axel nodded to the shorter of the two, "Hey spiky what is this place?"

The shorter rolled his eyes, "First of all, don't call me that. Second, you're in Cairo, Egypt. Lastly, I want to know who almost hit my pyramid."

Axel points to Riku, "He did. His name is Riku. Mine is Axel. Who are you?"

Both unknown males looked at each other and nodded. The taller spoke first, "I'm Seto and this here is one of our Pharaoh, Atemu." Seto then walked over and hopped onto one of the horses. Atemu then jumps on the same horse but so he's sitting behind Seto.

"Where are you going?" Axel asks.

Atemu chuckles, "You two are going to get on that other horse and follow us to the palace where we will talk." Axel hops up onto the other horse with Riku behind him.

The villagers pointed and whispered as they made their way through the city. The palace stood watch over the city and is surrounded by thick stone walls. Guards stood watch with spears in hand as the doors parted and let them pass. The horses walked to the beginning of the stone steps leading into the palace where two boys stood waiting for them. Both looked identical with only a few differences. The slightly taller one has crimson eyes and his hair tipped crimson also and his skin color matched Atemu's. The other one's hair tipped violet that matched his amethyst eyes and light tan. The two boys' hair spiked into a star, just like Atemu's. The amethyst eyed boy smiled, "Hi, my name is Yugi; this is Yami our other Pharaoh."

The boy called Yami just nodded in recognition before he turned and said, "Follow me to the library."

The library is packed with shelves which in turn are stacked with scrolls and documents. A table stood in the middle of the room with several chairs surrounding it. Atemu sat at the head of the table with Seto on his right and Yami on his left. Yugi sat next to Yami while Riku next to Seto and Axel next to Yugi. Atemu spoke after everyone sat down, "Okay, so why are you two here?"

Axel leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the table, "First answer us this question. Do you have an item of darkness?"

Atemu growls, "Answer mine first!"

Axel shakes his head, "No, now answer the question!"

Yami hits the table with his fist, "We asked first!"

Axel cocks his head, "But we are the guests."

Seto smirks, "You could be arrested for treason."

Riku and Yugi stand simultaneously. But Riku speaks first, "Look we are here so we can save the ones we love and that's all you need to know."

Yugi nods, "This may not be my place but I understand. Egypt holds the Staff of Shadows." Riku nods his thanks as everyone else stares wide-eyed at Yugi.

The door opens and a man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes walks in and bows. Atemu smiles, "What is of importance Mahado?"

Mahado stands straight, "She has arrived."

Yami nods, "Thank you Mahado you are dismissed." Atemu and Yami stand and are followed by Seto and Yugi.

Axel raises and eyebrow, "Hey head spiky, where are you going?"

Atemu growls, "Just follow." Axel glances at Riku before they follow the four to the throne room.

Once there Yami addresses Yugi, "You and Seto are to take Axel and Riku to some rooms." Yugi nods and leads Axel and Riku out of the room. The side door they left through closes and Seto stops walking. Yugi turns around, "Seto, come on we need to-."

Seto holds a finger to his lips, "Oh come on. You know you want to listen. It won't hurt."

Yugi smiles, "Okay but only for a minute."

Axel smirks, "Knew you to weren't all goody-goody." All four boys cracked the door and peered into the room. Atemu and Yami stood in the center while a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes sauntered over to them.

"Who is she?" Axel whispers.

Seto glares, "That is Anzu. She wants to be queen."

Yugi frowns, "She's disgusting and she's mean to me and Seto."

Axel peers closer, "Question, what are you guys' relationships to them?"

Yugi blinks, "Well Seto here is in love with Atemu and I'm in love with Yami…why?"

Axel backs away from the door, "Well I hope that your bonds are strong, because she's one hell of a bundle."

Anzu stood in the room flirting and hanging all over Atemu and Yami. Seto steps away from the door, "Let's go Yugi. I'll take Axel and you take Riku." Yugi nods and takes Riku down the hallway to the left. As Seto and Axel turn right silence comes. Axel glances at Seto, "Why did you split us up?"

"It is how the rooms are set up. But if I were you I would pay attention or you will get lost," Seto says. Axel huffs but falls silent…for now.

Seto stopped in front of a closed door. Seto opens the door and they walk in. Axel sits on the bed, "So does he like you back?"

Seto shrugs, "He says so, but I don't know."

Axel weakly smiles, "I'm sure he does. He is Pharaoh."

Seto sighs, "Yeah, we'll get you later for dinner." With that Seto walks out and Axel flops down on the bed.

**Sora**

After Riku left, Sora kneels down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Sora asked in a monotone voice. Kairi giggles and nods. Sora stands and she pulls him into a kiss. Kairi breaks and skips out of the room with an evil grin. Sora walks over to his dresser and picks up a photograph.

It is of Sora and Riku on the beach. Sora sighs and holds his head before he throws the picture to the ground, causing the glass to shatter. The now blue-eyed boy dropped to his knees and tears slid down his cheeks. Sora sobs, "All I'm doing is hurting you, Riku." Sora's trembling fingers carefully pick up a shard of glass.

The pitter-patter of footsteps is heard leaving the house. Outside Kairi's voice was heard, "Show Axel the ring, Roxas."

Sora brushed away a couple of tears. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Everything outside got quiet and the front door opened and shut. But only one set of footsteps headed in Sora's direction. Sora knew instantly that the footsteps belonged to his brother. Trembling, Sora brought the crystal shard of glass down to his wrist.


	8. Chapter 7

_Forgot to upload this chapter so Ch8 will follow right after this one. If it wasn't figured out already. Worlds last 3 chapters and there will be 2 breaks in the story that will last 2 chapters each. After the final break, there will be regular chapters._

Disclaimer: we don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 7

* * *

**Riku**

Riku and Yugi turned right heading down a dim hallway. The silence between them didn't last long. Yugi speaks cheerfully, "So who is your lucky lady?"

Riku winces, "His name is Sora."

Yugi fumbles, "Sorry…I didn't know. He's one lucky guy." Riku smiles sadly. Yugi stops in front of a closed door. Yugi smiles, "This is your room. I'll come and get you before dinner. Would you prefer to wear your clothes or do you want some of ours?"

Riku smirks at the thought, "I'll stick with my attire. I have other clothes I can wear." Yugi nods and leaves the room. Riku sighs and opens a portal into the Gummi ship. Riku grabs some clothes then opens a portal back into the room he was given while in the palace. Riku breathes heavily as he sits down on the bed in the stone room. As his head hits the pillow Riku almost instantly drifts into sleep.

A soft knock comes from the solid wood door. Riku sits up and rubs at his eyes. "You can come in," Riku says groggily. The door opens to show a smiling Yugi. Riku can't help but smile back.

"Did I wake you, Riku?" Yugi asks politely. Riku shrugs, "Yeah, but I needed to get up. If you wait just a minute I'll change." Yugi nods, walks out, and shuts the door behind him. Riku changes into his blue-purple pants and black zipper shirt with a yellow zipper vest. That is while a black belt with silver square studs was fastened around his waist. Once done Riku opens the door and follows Yugi to where ever they may be going.

The room is barren except for a huge table with chairs all around it. Atemu sat at the head of the table with Seto on his right and Mahado on his left. Yami sat next to Mahado with Yugi across from him. Axel is already sitting next to Yami. Riku walks over and sits down next to Yugi. Several women walk in and place foot and wine on the table then leave. That's when the seat next to Riku moved and Anzu sat down next to him. Hoping to ignore the form next to him, Riku turns to Axel, "Are you doing okay?"

Axel shrugs, "Yeah but…I'm a little weak."

Riku goes to ask why when Anzu taps his arm. Riku turns and glares at her, "What do you want?"

Anzu flutters her eyelashes and smiles, "How long are you staying?"

Riku chuckles, "Like you care."

Anzu pouts, "Aw, calm down. I can show you around if you want, cutie."

Riku snorts, "Sorry but I wouldn't go with you even if I wasn't gay." Yugi's soft giggles and Axel's chuckles attract everyone else attention. Anzu draws her hand back and slaps Riku across the face.

Riku's reaction comes immediately. Riku stands sending his chair tumbling. Mimicking Anzu, Riku slaps her hard across the face sending her to the floor. With that Riku heads to his room. Anzu holds her cheek, "How could he hit me? How could he hit a lady?"

Yugi scoffs, "You're no lady and if you think you are then you need Mahado's counseling."

Mahado stands, "I don't think so. I refuse to be alone and in the same room with her!" Yugi laughs and runs after Riku.

**Roxas**

Roxas' eyes swirl with the regular blue. Roxas bounds over to Sora and grabs Sora's wrists, causing the shard to drop from his hand. Roxas hugs Sora, "What's wrong Sora?"

Sora sniffs, "I can't say…she's still here."

Roxas shakes his head, "Silly Sora, Kairi left to the main land to get a 'special dinner'. So tell me what's wrong." Sora pushes away from Roxas, "All we are doing is hurting Riku and Axel."

Roxas smiles sadly, "Sora if we died it would only hurt them more." Sora wipes away the tears and Roxas smiles, "Now Sora, let's think of a way to get out of here." Sora nods eagerly and Roxas can't help but let his smile grow.

Roxas' smile dissipates immediately at the sound of a door shutting, "We're doomed."

Sora shakes his head, "No we're not."

Kairi appears in the doorway, "Sora did you break that?"

Sora stands and Roxas mouths the word "don't". Sora nods, "Yes I did."

Kairi wags her finger, "Tsk, Tsk, little Sora…clean it up." Sora plants his feet to the ground and Roxas moves aside. Kairi's eyes burn with rage and she lungs at Sora.

**Riku**

Riku had only just begun wandering and he is already lost. Riku didn't know how but he ends up in the garden. The night stars sparkled down and seemed to make the flowers shimmer. While the brilliant moon shined down on the pool of crystal clear water. The scene is so perfect but Riku knows that something is very wrong. Riku takes a deep breath and opens a dark portal and goes to Sora.

**Roxas**

Kairi pins Sora to the ground. Roxas picks up a shard of glass and walks over to Kairi. Without hesitation Roxas rolls Kairi off of Sora and pins her down. Then Roxas shoves the glass shard into her left shoulder. Kairi screeches in pain and, while using her powers, she throws Roxas off. Roxas is flung into the bed rail, thus knocking him unconscious.

**Riku**

The portal opens to a horrid scene. Riku rushes over to Sora and Sora opens his eyes halfway. Sora smiles, "I knew you would come." Riku lays Sora back down and stands. His eyes seemed to burn holes in Kairi as she stood. Kairi roughly pulls the now bloody shard out of her shoulder. Riku growls, "Bitch, you will pay for this. I won't even draw my sword."

Riku rushes at her and uses a right hook, thus hitting her square in the jaw. Kairi's evil aura swirled around her injuries frantically trying to heal herself. Riku spin kicks and his foot launches into Kairi's stomach which in turn sent her flying into the wall behind her. Riku strides effortlessly over to Kairi and picked her up by her neck and slams her into the wall. Out of no where Riku grabs a shard and holds it to Kairi's throat. Riku applies more pressure and draws a few beads of blood. Then Riku drops the shard and Kairi.

Riku turns around to see Sora standing with his swords ready. Riku bows his head and begins to open a dark portal. But before it can be completed Sora rushes at Riku. Blood seeps from the cut in Riku's torso. Riku steps back and whispers, "Sora…these mere physical wounds don't hurt half as bad…compared to having to leave you here." With that Riku finished summoning the portal and hurries through.

Back at the garden in Egypt Riku begins his walk to the one place he knows he can find…the throne room. While holding his wound Riku walks into the throne room. Riku gasps, "What are you two doing?" A kind of sprinkler stood in the middle of the room shooting out water while Yugi and Axel twirl around underneath it. But that's all that was seen before it all went black.


	9. Chapter 8

_So here's the next chapter. I fixed the spelling errors that were pointed out on DA and it's all good. :)_

Disclaimer: we don't own yugioh or kingdom hearts

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 8

**

* * *

Axel**

After Yugi had left to go after Riku, everyone finished eating. Anzu left after several failed attempts to try to talk to everyone. Once the rest of them finished, they headed their separate ways. Axel decides to head to the throne room instead. Axel walks over to the throne and plops down in it. That's when Yugi walks in, "Axel what are you doing?"

Axel shrugs, "Just hanging out. Did you find Riku?"

Yugi shakes his head, "No he just disappeared."

Axel grins, "That means Mr. Party Pooper isn't here…how do you have fun around here?" Yugi attempts to grin evilly as he runs out of the room. The next thing Axel knew he was twirling underneath a sort of sprinkler with Yugi.

That is till Riku walked in, "What are you two doing?" Axel turned around to Riku but before he could answer the question Riku collapsed to the floor. Rushing over to Riku, Axel picks him up while Yugi leads the way to the medical wing.

After a kind woman by the name of Isis bandaged Riku up, her and Axel began to talk. Axel points to the gold choker around her neck, "What are those things?"

Isis smiles, "They are called the 7 millennium items."

Axel nods, "So you people have the Staff of Shadows correct?"

Isis sighs and tries to change the subject, "Yes, our pharaohs shall choose their grooms today. Would you like to join us?" Axel glances at the bandaged Riku. Isis notices immediately, "I understand. But I will be staying here with him. Go and have some fun."

Axel smiles, "I'll have time to change right?"

Isis gestures to the door, "Yes, you have a little while. I will get Mahado to escort you there so you avoid getting lost." Axel's cheeks tint pink with embarrassment as he walks out of the room and heads to his.

Axel sat on his bed waiting to leave. He wore dark blue pants, a red shirt, and his black boots. The door opens suddenly and Axel pulls out his chakrams on mere instinct. Seto smirks, "Nice toys…are you ready?"

Axel raises an eyebrow as his weapons disappear, "What happened to Mahado?"

Seto turns on his heels, "Come on, Mahado had something to do. He took over Isis's job of looking after your friend."

Axel just nods and follows after Seto. Atemu and Yami stood out on the balcony. That is while everyone else stood behind the scenes. The crowd of people located on the ground cheer and Atemu silences them. Atemu smiles, "Our people we have great news. My brother and I have chosen our grooms."

The crowd cheers once more. Yami grins, "I, Yami Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, announce that my groom is Yugi."

Axel glances at Yugi to see him flushed as he walks out to stand by Yami's side. Atemu raises his hands, "My people of Upper Egypt. Ra shines down on us. A treaty for Upper and Lower Egypt has been made and I have found my own groom." The crowd shouts and claps.

Axel turns to Seto and whispers, "He sure likes to put on a show."

Seto scoffs, "It's his duty."

Axel nudges him with his elbow, "Cheer up. What are you so worried about anyway?"

Seto sighs, "Who he picks…"

The people quiet down and Atemu smiles, "I've chosen…Seto." Seto walks up and stands next to Atemu and the crowd of people go wild. Axel follows everyone out to the banquet.

Everyone who is anyone is at this banquet. But after congratulating the new couples Axel went to stand in a corner. Usually Axel would be partying with the rest of them. But something didn't feel right. Axel's uneasy feeling is right on the dot. The side doors to the throne room open and the guards that usually stand there are thrown inside the room…dead. Silence captures everyone's voices. That is, except Atemu, "What is the meaning of this?" Axel conjures his chakrams and starts toward the two dead guards when Anzu walks in holding the Staff of Shadows.

Anzu raises the staff, "Do my bidding shadows." Shadows scatter across the floor toward Yugi. Shadows creep up Yugi's body and wrap around his neck, strangling him. Yugi claws at his neck gasping for air and Yami rushes to help but immediately notices that he cannot. Axel throws his chakrams at Anzu, thus forcing her to lose concentration on Yugi and use the shadows to protect herself. Yugi faints and collapses onto the floor and into Yami's arms. The chakrams bounce off her shadow shield and come back to Axel, who catches them. Anzu sneers, "Multiple shadows attack!"

The shadows race at Seto and Axel at the same time. Seto backs away and into the wall behind him. The shadows wrap around Seto's throat, just as they had done to Yugi. Knowing he can't stop the shadows at the moment, Atemu races toward Anzu and pulls out a hidden dagger. Anzu raises her hand and clenches it into a fist. Seto gags and Atemu stops dead in his tracks. Axel takes the advantage and lights his chakrams on fire, walking hurriedly over to Anzu. Axel's chakrams clash with the staff. Anzu growls, "Why won't my shadows attack you?"

Axel smirks, "Because I'm fire. I burn away your shadows."

Anzu glances around nervously, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

Riku's weak voice floats into the room, "What's going on?" Anzu smiles and gestures her hand toward Riku.

Axel's eyes widen, "Run Riku!"

The shadows lunge at Riku but Axel jumps in the way. The shadows slip under Axel's feet and flip him onto his back. Anzu smiles evilly and the shadows around Axel take the form of a long dagger. The shadow like dagger sticks into Axel's left shoulder and it twists half-way around, causing Axel to shout in pain. Atemu charges at Anzu in that instant and shoves his dagger deep into her stomach. The staff clangs to the ground as Anzu crumples to the floor. Shadows creep into Axel's vision and shroud him in darkness just as the other shadows crawl back into the staff.

**Sora**

Sora collapses to the ground crying because of what he had just done. Kairi growls and stands, "This better be picked up little Sora." With that Kairi walks out. Sora sighs and wipes his eyes with his shirt. He gets up and starts to get Roxas up as well.

Roxas groans, "Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora smiles a bittersweet smile, "Yes, Riku came." Roxas only nods, knowing what kind of pain Sora must be in. Sora helps Roxas into Roxas' room and lies him down. After Roxas is in bed, Sora walks downstairs and to the kitchen. After grabbing a broom and such, Sora began the task of cleaning so he was distracted from what exactly had happened. Sadly for Sora the task didn't take long. Sora flops down onto the bed and sighs now that his room appears clean once more. That night Sora planned out a scheme as he began to drift into sleep.

Sora wakes up the next morning with Roxas poking his shoulder. Instead of groaning Sora smiles and jumps out of bed. Roxas rolls his eyes, "Sora don't be so happy."

Sora hugs his brother, "I have every right to be happy."

Roxas pushes Sora way and frowns, "What are you scheming?"

Sora just walks past Roxas but before he heads out he door, Sora turns and winks. Kairi sat on the couch in the living room. Sora strides over and plops down next to her. Mentally gagging, Sora cuddles up next to Kairi. Kairi smiles down at Sora, "Have you come to apologize?"

Sora pouts, "I'm sorry for my behavior last night. But I did get rid of that pesky Riku, didn't I?"

Kairi grins, "Yes Sora, you are right. Now be a good boy and make me some tea."

Sora nods eagerly and hops into the kitchen. It didn't take Sora long to make the tea and mix the herb in. Soon, Sora takes Kairi the glass of tea. She sips it slowly. Trying not to be suspicious, Sora sits down next to Kairi as she drinks it. Not less than a minute after Kairi finishes it, her head falls back against the couch and she drifts into a dead sleep. Sora smiles at his own accomplishment and runs upstairs to get Roxas.

Sora had rushed Roxas down the stairs and out the door. They ran out onto the dock when Roxas pulls away form Sora's grip. Sora looks at Roxas worriedly, "Roxas what's wrong?"

Roxas bows his head, "We can't leave. She still has control over us! What makes you think we can beat her?"

Sora only smiles, "Look Roxas, you are just going to have to trust me. We have to get out of here before Kairi wakes up." Sora goes to step into one of the small boats when Roxas grabs his arm. Sora turns to ask what he is doing when he realizes Roxas' eyes are blank. Sora gulps and pulls his arm away from Roxas' grasp.

Roxas' swords flash into his hands, "Come back into the house Sora…and I won't hurt you."

Kairi's giggles fill the air, "Good job Roxas. Now take Sora and lock him in his room. I'll punish him myself."

Sora sighs deeply, "Sorry Kairi but I refuse to go back into that hell hole. I won't let you control me."

Kairi grins evilly, "Really? Are you sure you want to test that theory, Sora?" Sora stares straight at Kairi and stands his ground causing Kairi to shrug, "Okay if you really want to do this." Kairi snaps her fingers and Sora falls to his knees.

Sora holds his head and groans. Pain seers through his skull as he tries to block Kairi's magic. While trying to stay concentrated Kairi turns to Roxas, "Leave us…" That was all she had to say and Roxas walked away. Kairi turns back to Sora. Darkness swirls around him…and then it just stops. Sora lifts up his head to reveal dull blue eyes. The darkness dissipates. Sora walks to Kairi and they begin their walk back to the house.

**Axel**

Hazy emerald eyes are revealed as Axel sits up in the bed. A warm breeze hits his bare chest. Axel stands and grabs his shirt but the slight movements cause his shoulder to throb in pain. Trying to ignore the ache from his wounds, Axel throws his shirt on and begins searching the other medical rooms for Riku. Luckily Axel found Riku's room three down from his. Axel walks in furtively to see Riku sitting up in his bed wearing glasses and reading papers. Silent tears streamed down Riku's face. Not wanting to disturb his comrade Axel leaves to the throne room. Upon arriving there, the group of four approaches Axel. Seto, Atemu, Yami, and Yugi meet Axel in the middle of the throne room. Atemu bows low at the waist. Then following his example, Yugi, Seto, and Yami bow as well. Axel puts his hands up defensively, "Come on now, no need for that."

The four straightened back up. Atemu smiles, "Axel, you saved us."

Axel laughs, "All I did was get myself hurt."

Now it was Atemu's turn to laugh, "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to stab Anzu."

Axel smiles, "What are you going to do with her anyway?"

Yami grins deviant, "My brother and I have decided on a very cruel punishment."

Atemu nods in agreement, "Yes, she will sit in her cell bleeding and rotting until we can spare some time to kill her publicly." Axel grimaces, now wishing he hadn't asked.

Seto steps forward toward Axel with a small golden box in hand. Axel's eyes widen, "Is that for me?"

Seto nods, "Yes, it is our gift to you. It is only a simple token of our gratitude." Seto hands the box to Axel.

Axel gently takes it and opens it revealing a golden armband with black jewels boarding the rims of the armband. Yugi hops closer and takes it away form Axel. Yugi happily turns to Axel's left upper arm and puts on the armband. "Please don't forget us. It would be terribly devastating if you did," Yugi says childishly.

Axel cocks his head to the side, "How did you know we were leaving?"

Atemu begins, "After you passed out and Anzu was taken away, Riku told us that you'd be leaving soon."

Axel nods politely, "Okay, I'll just go get Riku then."

"I don't think so, I'm capable of walking to you," a weary voice calls from the door.

Riku slowly strides over to them. Axel glances at Riku worriedly but immediately looks away. Riku looks to Atemu, "How will we be getting back to our vehicle…err…ship?"

Atemu chuckles, "Well I'm not going to make you walk. I'll send you with shelter to get you there."

Axel grins, "Thank you. We'll leave soon. But you don't have to really."

Seto shakes his head, "You both are injured, it wouldn't be right to do that to you both."

So later that day Axel and Riku headed out. Seto and Yugi had tried to go with them but Riku had told them it wasn't necessary. Axel and Riku boarded the Gummi ship and headed to the cockpit. Axel plops into the driver's seat and Riku taps Axel's shoulder, "What do you think you're doing? I'm driving."

Axel shakes his head, "No…you're in worse shape. So go take your butt and plop it down on your bed because I'm driving."

Riku sighs, "Okay you win. I'm not going to argue, " and walks out.


	10. Chapter 9

I will be updating two more chapters today before I decide to chill.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 9

* * *

**Roxas**

"Leave us…" Kairi said. Obediently Roxas' body walked off.

_ No! God Damn it NO!_

Roxas walked pass the coconut tree and stopped. His body shook as his consensus tried to take over his body.

_ Oh my God_!

His mind cursed. Finally his eyes returned back to their now rare blue. He heard Sora scream. Twin Across and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands. Roxas sprinted to the beach. "You bitch let my brother go!" Roxas snarled.

Kairi looked up. She had been forcing Sora to her will. Her concentration snapped and Sora gasped. His eyes were as clear as the day he and Riku sat out on the beach after the long battle. Oblivion and Hero's Crest pop out of no where. "Well, well look what we have here." Kairi stepped back and Sora stepped back. Quickly she side stepped and Sora followed, keeping her in the middle of him and Roxas.

Roxas grinned evilly, "Now I'm going to show you pain." He brought Hero's Crest up and lunged at her. Sora grabbed her from behind and twisted her hands behind her back. Roxas shoved the dull hilt of the sword into Kairi's stomach. The hilt of Hero's Crest crashed into her hip and Sora head butted her from behind.

Roxas let go of his swords and they waited in mid air for him to grab them. "How many times have you hit my brother and me?" His face was ridged with rage. Roxas slapped Kairi across the face, hard. Kairi moaned.

She knew if she didn't do something now she'd die. With a snarl she called upon the last of her magic and slashed the two fighters with it. Sora screamed and Roxas growled. Kairi stood and forced her will on the two. Sora was the first to go down, already weakened, but not without a fight. Sora clenched his hands, snarling. His body shook, his eyes flickered between their blue and the blank lifeless eyes. Sora was on his knees fighting madly, Roxas stood. His eyes were filled with hate; every cell of his being was filled with hate and pain. Slowly Roxas fell to his knees.

_ No! I can't give up!_

Roxas saw Axel in front of him. _"I'll be back for you Roxy…" _his voice was sad.

His eyes had been filled with anguish and Axel had left. Renewed anger filled him. Roxas pushed himself to his knees. "Damn it!" Kairi screeched, she pushed her will on him harder but Roxas still stood. All the images of Axel came back. The two of them laughing on the beach, Axel's soft look as he watched him, his warm companionship, his advice…his love. Kairi grinded her teeth, took a deep breath, and grabbed Roxas' shoulder. Now that she had contact, her magic was twice as strong. The boy's knees buckled and he growled low in his throat.

Axel's voice boomed in his head, _"I'll find you Roxy!" _

With a snarl Roxas forced himself to his feet. In doing so he shoved Kairi's magic back, slinging her ten feet backward. The girl uttered one last moan and passed out. Roxas staggered slightly. Every fiber of his being was tired. His body shook as he ripped off his fake "wedding ring". He threw it at Kairi. "Keep it bitch!" he snarled. Roxas staggered over to Sora, "I'll be back for you!" Slowly he got into the boat and left.

**Riku**

Riku walked to his bedroom slowly. His wounds stung painfully, his heart heavy with grief. The sun no longer shown brightly and the world lost all color. He had to see Sora. Taking a deep breath Riku opened a portal. He stepped forward to step in. Suddenly Riku heard Axel shout, "Shit…" The ship swerved and Riku lost his balance. With a sickening thud his head connected with his dresser.

When Riku came to, the sun was slowly sinking. Groaning he reached behind his head. Dried blood flaked off his hair. Riku sighed, more damn battle wounds.

_ Later I'll heal them_.

Standing slowly as to not bring on the dizzy spells, Riku walked to the cockpit. Axel sat drinking rum, signing along to his song. "Burn baby burn-"

Riku looked at him, "What the hell?"

Axel turned to him, "Huh?" Axel said dumbly. He had a look of pure confusion on his face. His green eyes were wide.

_ You look stupid_, Riku thought.

He cursed, "Why the hell haven't we reached the next world?"

Axel's face smoothed out. "Oh! Well because were so dinged up. I decided we'd wait till we're healed before going to the next world…I have a bad feeling about it…"

Riku shook his head, "No, enter the warp hole now!"

Axel looked at him. "If you say so…" he took a swig of this rum and flew into the warp hole. Arrows surrounded them. Trees floated around aimlessly and then the familiar light blasted them. The ship flew over a wide river and Axel landed it, if a little roughly. Riku sighed, his vision swayed and his body crumbled to the floor. "Shit!" Axel yelled.

**Axel (World Begins-Inuyasha)**

"God Damn It Riku!" the red head cursed. Axel knelt down and grabbed Riku. Slowly, so not to hurt the unconscious boy, Axel placed him on his back. Red hot pain flashed in his shoulder. He bit back the pain and staggered out of the ship. His green eyes swept up and down the bank. Finally he spotted a patch of soft grass and stumbled over to it. Axel gently laid Riku down and took off his bloody shirt. The slash on his arm had re opened, the gash in his chest was bleeding steadily, his head was bleeding, and many more wounds, etc. etc.

Axel shook his head, "Damn Riku…" Axel stood and a stab of pain doubled him over. He gasped for breath and brought on more pain. A scream erupted in his mind. Axel coughed, the pain exploded in his chest and blood tricked out the corners of his mouth. It ran down his chin and dropped to the ground. The light faded as Axel fell to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru…" A fussy image of a girl flickered in Axel's eyes.

"They are on…" A deep, quiet voice, male obviously.

"No…must…don't…" a pleading voice.

"As…wish…" the man again.

Axel opened his eyes. A young girl about 16 sat next to him. His shirt was off and her cool hand rested on his wound. He was seized by a fit of coughing. Blood seeped out of his chest and his mouth. Axel tried to sit up but the girl gave him a hard look. She took a deep breath and pressed down on the wound. Axel moaned in pain, but tried to fight it. The coolness of her hands seeped into the wound and the pain faded. Axel turned his head to see Riku all bandaged up, but awake. "You…look…like a…mummy…" he gasped between coughs. Riku scowled at him.

The girl helped Axel sit up and set to work bandaging his wound. "I'm Kagome…" she said. Axel looked at her closely. Her black hair nearly fell to her waist; her soft brown-gold eyes held compassion and she wore a red and white robe-skirt.

"What are you?" Axel asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'm a priestess…" as she finished bandaging the wound a tall silver haired man walked up. The silver strands fell all the way down his back and so it framed his eyes. Between the tresses a purple crescent moon sat, long scratch like marks were vivid on the sides of his face. Similar ones sat on each wrist. The man's honey eyes swept over Kagome, as if to make sure she was alright. Two swords were tucked into this robe-sash and a guard covered his left shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, this is Riku," she pointed to him, "and Axel…" she pointed to him also.

"Mmmm…" was all he said. "So why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

Riku looked at him; his sea-green eyes were dull and lifeless. "We're here to save our reasons for living…"

Axel looked at Riku and smiled sadly. "Yes, a bitch stole the people we love and now we're trying to get them back."

Kagome nodded, "Yes I know what you mean," she looked at Sesshoumaru, "I too had to fight for what I loved." Sesshoumaru blushed and looked away.

The wind blew softly and Axel finally took note of where he was. They were on the other side of the ship, under the cover of the trees. The sun was in mid-cycle and at its hottest. The river beside them flowed lazily and then further down you could hear it speed up and eventually fall over a loud waterfall. "Thank you Kagome." he struggled to stand and when he did, he wobbled a bit. "But we must be off…Riku and I are on a quest to gather all of the Items of Destruction, destroy them and find the Shikyo-Takai fruit…" Axel frowned as Kagome turned pale.

"What? What did you say?" Kagome stood frozen; Sesshoumaru growled and knelt beside her. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Why are you looking for the Robe of Blood?" she asked quietly, "What are you planning on using it for?"

Axel shook his head at her tone, "I'm not planning on using it…we want to destroy it." The sun glittered on his Egyptian arm-band. The gold shone brightly as he called on its strength so he could stand.

Riku too fingered his earring stud. Slowly he stood, "We must find it and destroy it. I will hunt till I die…" his voice fell to a low whisper, "I would rather die than live without Sora…"

Crystal tears welled at his eyes yet they did not fall. Axel looked at him in concern. He was getting worse. Axel knew how he felt thought. It was like his heart had been torn out, shredded, burned to ash, and given back. Both boys' minds were being twisted and soon felt like they had no reason for living. The only thing that kept Axel going was the brief moments when Roxy remembered their love. Axel sighed.

_ I can't take much more of this…_

Even he felt the strain. It seemed every night when he went to bed, the stars taunted him. Forcing him to remember every night he and his love had sat under them, pointing out the constellations. Kagome looked at him in concern. "What is the matter?" she asked kindly.

The red head shook his head, "Just old and painful wounds…"

Kagome sat up, "Shall I heal them?" the priestess asked.

Axel laughed harshly, "No these are of the heart… of the heart I once had…" Kagome gasped at the anguish in his voice, tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Thank you..." Axel whispered quietly.


	11. Chapter 10

So I decided since I'm trying to get my stuff on DA into some groups I'm going to hold out for Chapter 11. XD that will be here within the week.

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 10

* * *

**Sora**

When he woke, Roxas was gone; his soft voice blew on the wind. "I'll be back for you…" it said. A small hope filled Sora's heart. Roxas had gotten away and soon so would he. Sora stood slowly. His body ached but his mind was clear. His love for Riku was there, his compassion for Axel and Roxas as well. Sora's blue eyes were wide with joy. He could get through this. Riku would come back for him and he would once more feel his love's arms around him.

Kairi lay unconscious in the shallow water, and Sora secretly wished she would drown. But sadly the witch stirred. A long cut spread down her cheek. Pieces of rock and sand mixed with the blood. Sora bit down a rush of regret that she wasn't dead. _If only I…_ Sora grinned evilly at his thought. _Well I'll get my revenge…_ His body snapped. Already her magic had a hold of him. _Damn!_ Sora thought as he fought it. _**Damn!**_ His body fought the magic but Sora could feel it taking over. _ I'll kill…_ His eyes went blank, _Riku_!

**Riku**

He watched silently as the woman cried over Axel and him. His heart ached and his mind was ready to shatter. He silently walked to the ship. _I need to see him,_ he thought. Riku limped up the ramp and into the ship. Slowly he made his way to his room. Not bothering to grab a shirt, he opened a portal and left.

The black hole opened up in his room. Memories bombarded him. Sora and him cuddling on the bed sharing a passionate kiss. Sora and him talking of the last battle. Riku comforting the boy as he cried over Axel, who had died. The two happily watching Roxas and Axel reunited. So many wonderful times that now were gone.

His haunted eyes swept over the room. Already dust was collecting on the sparse furnishings. The floor creaked and Riku stepped into the closet ready to leave if it was Kairi. He was in no condition to fight. The door opened slowly and Sora stepped in crying and a bruise covered his cheek, his bottom lip was split and blood flowed from his right arm. In his hand was a small knife. A koni as Gaara had called it. The boy sat on his bed and brought the knife down on his wrist. Sora hissed in pain as the blood welled up and slipped down his wrist. Riku longed to go hold him but his body didn't move. He needed to know if this was his Sora and not the shadow of the boy he once was. The blade cut deeply again and tears fell mixing with the blood. "If I can't have Riku then I choose death!" the blade cut once again and Riku's heart swelled.

This was his Sora.

Riku stepped out of the closet and wrapped Sora up in his arms. The boy's yell was muffled against his chest. "Sora I love you so much!" Realizing it was his love, Sora clung to Riku. His blood mixed with Riku's and both boys' blood fell to the floor in a musical drop, revealing as a seal of their love. Sora started to sob and Riku held him tighter. "Sh, it's alright love…" he whispered. Tears pulled at his eyes and dropped in Sora's brown hair. "Riku I love you so much!" Sora mumbled against his chest.

**Roxas**

The boat floated aimlessly and Roxas' head spun as he opened his eyes slightly. Now that he was away from Kairi his mind was clearer than it had been in a long time. But still the spell had power over him. His head screamed to go back. The bewitched love for Kairi was still there but his heart battled it and so he was lost. Heart and mind pulled him two ways threatening to split him in two. Without noticing he opened a portal and walked through.

**Axel**

He watched as Riku walked to the ship. Axel knew where he was going, and pain shot through his heart. Axel knew what he had to do. "Where is the Robe?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes red, "Last time I knew, it was in the Cave of Blood. Many years ago a battle took place. Thousands of mortals wanted the power of the Robe of Divine. It had the power to do wondrous things; to heal the sick, bring peace to war filled countries, to give immortality. Two of the strongest war lords fought for 30 days. Blood filled the cave and soaked into the pure white of the robe, staining it the color of blood and contaminated it with hate. Finally one lord killed the other and claimed the blood soaked robe. Then he stood there wearing it and had the enemy slaughtered, defenseless and dishonored. That same night the lord lay in his bed still wearing the robe. It ran red with blood. His screams woke all the camp. He ran from his tent, the blood running after him. The lord drug the robe off to try and stop the blood, but still it came. It was his own. All of his blood poured from his body. He bore no wounds yet bled to death…and so has any other who dared to search, find, and wear the Robe of Blood…" Kagome stopped as Sesshoumaru walked up.

"Fitting name…don't you think?" he asked coldly.

Axel shook his head, "No it's a shame. Mortals hold no honor…all they desire is power. They would gladly kill their own men for it."

Sesshoumaru nodded finally happy, "Good now that you know, I will take you to the Cave of Blood…" he stopped as the wind screamed.

"There's no need for that…I have it already…" a low voice said. Axel turned to see a tall man in a white gorilla skin. The hood was pushed back; brown hair fell long and covered his evil brown eyes. His cruel laughter filled the area and traveled on the wind. Axel's eyes hardened with rage.

In his hands was Roxas.

**Sora**

He stood there in Riku's arms crying. He didn't know how long he would be free from his curse but he knew he didn't want it to end. Yet all too soon he felt it taking over. Sora pulled away, "Riku I don't have long! Roxas is gone, I don't know where but he's gone…I'm not sure if he's free of this hateful curse or not…Riku…I love you…" Riku stepped back as Sora's eyes turned blank and his swords appeared. Two crystal tears slipped from his eyes.

_ Run Riku! No!_

The blades slashed at Riku who darted aside. He pinned Sora's arms and kissed him softly, "I will always love you." Riku danced back, opened a portal, and stepped through. Sora's tears fell from his eyes to the floor as they mixed with their combined blood.

**Riku**

His heart felt lighter as he stepped out of the portal. Sora's blood covered his torso. He smiled slightly. His eyes looked to Axel and everything fell apart.

The red head lay on the ground bleeding, Kagome was knocked out, and Sesshoumaru was fighting some guy. Axel sat up, clutching at his side, "Naraku…He's got Roxas…" He stood slowly, chakrams in both hands, lit by the fire in his body and soul. "I have to get him back!" The flames grew brighter as he and Axel readied themselves for the fight to get Roxas back.


	12. Chapter 11

_But yeah...this chapter is super duper wuper short so I decided that I'd update this and Ch12 so that yall have more of a half-decent read, huh? _

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 11:

* * *

**Axel**

His wounds bled fiercely and Riku stood panting, for Way to Dawn was bloody with his own blood. Both boys stood panting. Sesshoumaru snarled and attacked Naraku. Riku joined in and together they slashed the cloak to pieces so that the man could not run. Naraku's roar of rage shook through them while Roxas lay unconscious behind Axel. The red head called upon his flames and sent them at Naraku. Riku and Sesshoumaru jumped back as the flames enveloped him. Naraku's screams filled the air and Riku darted in, piercing his wicked heart with his sword.

Sesshoumaru's sword sank in the sand, "Dragon strike…" Long blue power dragons burst from the ground and raced to the man. As they hit, a deafening boom followed Naraku's last dieing scream that was heard and then all of his power disappeared. There was no body, only a red robe. "It's filled with evil!" delicately he picked up the robe, careful to keep fire in his hands to keep its hate at bay. Slowly Axel walked to the ship and slung the robe into the cargo hold. Shaking his hand free of the contamination, Axel left.

_ Roxas!_

He hurried outside as fast as he could. The boy was still knocked out, Axel picked him up and walked back to his room. Riku and Sesshoumaru, who carried Kagome, followed. "What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Axel turned to face him, "This is our ship…it's how we get around…I'll be back…" Axel carried Roxas in his arms. The boy had lost weight and his skin was slightly pale. Sighing, Axel placed him on his bed and covered him up. Silently Axel watched and waited for him to wake up.

**Riku**

He had told the demon to sit down and wait as he went to find Axel. Riku found him in his room with Roxas. "Axel…I talked to Sora. He said that Roxas had left but wasn't sure if he was totally free. Sora's still under the spell so be careful okay?" Axel shook his head.

Knowing that Axel wished to be alone, Riku walked out and rejoined the demon and the now awake Kagome. The priestess sat in Sesshoumaru's lap, her eyes half closed. She opened her eyes fully as Riku walked in. "Riku we need to ask a favor of you…" she said. Riku's eyes narrowed as he waited, his hands tense. "We would ask of you to take the Robe of Blood and its fellow objects of Destruction and destroy them."

Riku felt his body relax, "Yeah I can do that." His eyes were soft and more alive than they had ever been.

_ Now_, he thought. _Now I can go on._

Riku sighed, he still missed Sora but he knew that what he was doing was to help Sora. "We also ask of you to have this…" Kagome stood and from the necklace she wore, pulled off a gold band. In the middle was the purple crescent that was Sesshoumaru's mark. Kagome took his left hand and slipped it onto his pointer finger. The ring flared to life as Riku's life energy combined with its power that radiated from the two before him. Riku nodded his thanks. Surprisingly the ring held enormous power despite the fact that they had only met the two in front of him. Riku could feel the power of other people within the ring. Kagome sat against the demon and laid her head on his shoulder, her fingers stroked the man's fur.

"Now then…" Riku said clearing his throat. Kagome looked up. "I'm afraid Axel and I must leave…We have to continue looking for the Items of Destruction as Axel cannot be here 'm sure he will agree with me that we hope you live good lives and never encounter misfortune." Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru stood, cradling her in his arms. Riku watched as the demon slowly walked down the ramp and ran across the river.

Riku shut the door and walked to the pit. "Ready to leave…" the ship's voice muttered. Riku looked out the window. Kagome's hand was raised in not a good-bye but, until we see each other again. Riku smiled despite himself. He knew many hard times were coming and he could not wait till they were over. Silently the ship rose until it was well above the trees. Riku hit the button and the stars enveloped them as they sped off.

**Roxas**

Whatever he was sitting on moved and kept repeating itself. "Wake up please!" the noise was mournful and pleading. A familiar smell hung in his nose.

_ It's the cologne that Axel always wears!_

Roxas' eyes popped open and he saw nothing. "Am I blind?" his soft voice said.

"Roxy!" it was Axel's voice. Vision came slowly but soon Roxas saw his beloved red head. Not even caring where he was, Roxas wrapped Axel in his arms. "I've missed you so much!" Axel tightened his hold on Roxas. The boy breathed in the red head's sent and loved it.

A peace settled over him but it was short lived. The Roxas that Kairi had made battered against Roxas' mind. Its swords slashed at his barriers and he stiffened. The beast broke through and Roxas screamed, "No!"

He pushed Axel away and grabbed his head. "Never! I won't let you hurt him!" bloody marks appeared on Roxas' arms. As quickly as they appeared they vanished and returned yet again.

The boy's eyes flickered and he screamed once more before the monster took over. "Well, well looks like I'm back! HAHAHA" it laughed.

"Give me back Roxas!" Axel snarled.

"Or what?" the beast shot back, "If you kill me…you kill your love as well."


	13. Chapter 12

_I absolutely love Bleach and was truly tempted to actually re-write this and include my favorite all time Bleach character, Ulquiorra Cifer. But alas I had to decide against it. -sigh- But enjoy the cliffy..._

Disclaimer: we don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do we own Bleach.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 12

* * *

**Axel**

Axel growls, "Let Roxas go!"

The beast only laughs cruelly, "Come and make me."

Axel sighs before he lunges at Roxas. Axel wraps his arms around Roxas as they fall to the floor. The beast, that was once Roxas, shoves against Axel's chest, trying desperately to get away. But Axel only tightens his hold. That's when the squirming ceased.

Axel looks to see Roxas' beautiful bright blue eyes. Axel loosens his grip and pecks Roxas' forehead. In response Roxas moves his arms around Axel's slim waist. Too bad the moment refused to last; the Gummi Ship jerked this way and that causing Axel and Roxas to tumble around on the floor. Axel stands and helps Roxas up as soon as the ship straightens back out. As Axel leads the way to the pit, his and Roxas' hands stay linked.

The Gummi Ship swerved as Axel sets his eyes on the warp hole. Black butterfly like insects with specks of violet flit around the warp hole. Roxas stares at their unique dance, "What are those?"

Axel shrugs, "Dunno…say Riku, how many more items are left?"

Riku ponders for a moment, "Not too sure but I hope it's not that many. I'm pretty sure that we have three left."

Axel smiles down at Roxas, "We can almost save you and Sora." Roxas can't help but smile back.

Riku glances back at the two, "Better hold on, I'm entering the warp hole." The oh so familiar white light engulfed the ship. Riku lands the Gummi Ship underneath a bridge next to a body of water. As the three pile out, the setting makes them stare.

A hill rises with bright green, healthy grass. The sun shines off crystal water as it begins to set. In the mist of it all, a boy lounges on the grass with a girl sitting next to him. The girl stands and begins walking over to them. Her raven hair stops at her shoulders while some fell between her eyes and off to the left side of her face. The girl's purple eyes shone with curiosity. The boy sits up and follows her. His spiky orange hair swayed in the breeze. While his golden brown eyes danced playfully. The girl stays a foot or two away and crosses her arms, "Who are you people?"

Axel mimics the girl's actions, "I'm Axel, that's Riku, and the blonde is Roxas. But to cut to the chase, have either of you heard of the Items of Destruction, there's six of 'em."

The boy scoffs, "I don't know who you people are or why you're here but we've heard of no such thing. And if we did they would be in Soul Society."

The girl smacks the boy upside the head, "Ignore him…I'm Rukia Kuchiki and he's Ichigo Kurasaki."

Riku sighs, "I guess if there are no items here, then we should depart."

Ichigo nods, "Just don't cause too much trouble on your way out."

"Rukia, Ichigo! Come on!" a voice calls from the hill.

Ichigo spins around, "Shut it Renji! We're doing business!"

The boy named Renji heads down the hill. His crimson hair pulled back into a high spiky-pineapple ponytail. Simple lightning bolt tattoos can be seen on above his eyes. Also on his neck before his black shirt gets in the way. Renji's green eyes glance over everyone carefully. Riku speaks up, "I'm Riku, the blonde is Roxas, and red is Axel."

Renji grins, "Do you all want to come to the party?"

Axel's eyes light up, "Yes! Please and thank you!"

Riku sighs and shakes his head while Roxas only giggles. Renji's grin grows, "Good…the more the merrier. Now let's go!" Renji turns on his heel and speeds off with everyone following after him.

**Sora**

After Sora cleaned himself up and got dressed, he heads down the stairs. Kairi sits on the couch flipping through a medium size black book. Sora narrows his eyes, "What's the book?"

Kairi slams the book shut and places it in a bag by her side. Kairi smiles sweetly, "Nothing for you to know or worry about." Sora rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen. Kairi walks in behind Sora, "Sweetie do you want to go with me to get Roxas?" Sora spins around and glares daggers at Kairi. Kairi grins, "I'll take that as a no. I'll be leaving shortly so don't think of leaving." As Kairi walks away Sora turns back to the cabinet and begins to think.

_ Should I go and see Riku or stay and try to devise another plan? Hmmm…what to do?_

Kairi walks back into the kitchen about an hour later. Sora sat at the table drawing, or doodling, a pictures. Sora smiles up at her, "I'll stay here so I don't get in the way."

Kairi just nods, "Fine…I'll be back." Kairi turns on her heels and walks out into the living room before disappearing in a dark purple glow.

Sora breathes a relieved sigh, "Finally, she's gone." That's when Sora hops up from the table and runs to the door. Swinging the door open, Sora goes to run out when he's repelled backward onto the floor.

**Axel**

The party is a huge hit, located somewhere unknown to the three foreigners. Renji had introduced them to several other friends. An optimistic orange-haired female named Orihime, a frightening but sweet boy name Chad, but his name is actually Sado, and lastly a Quincy of the name of Ishida, or Uryu.

The music boomed from the speakers and no one realizes a dark purple shadow forming in the corner. That is except Roxas, whose gaze drifted to said corner. Axel looks down at Roxas and follows Roxas' eyes to the destination.

Roxas falls to his knees in pain as Kairi walks closer. Axel stands in front of Roxas ready to take the onslaught. Dark purple smoke curls toward and around Axel and Roxas. Kairi then transports with them to a realm of Destruction. Roxas' groans and screams are the only things that pierce the air.

But it all stops as Roxas stands, eyes blank. Kairi giggles darkly, "My powers have been growing Axel. But I'll give you a choice…"

Axel scoffs, "Yeah and what would that be?"

Kairi smiles, "Give me Riku or if you don't I'll order little Roxy to kill himself."


	14. Chapter 13

_Alright, I know it's been awhile but if you peeps can't see, I've been busy with drabbles I've been writing for people on DA and posting on here as well. Even though I'm not on here much, I know this is a short chapter and the next one will be up in a few weeks. I'm trying to rotate my concentration from this to Calling All Angels and then to SOS. So bear with me. :) This story will be longer than SOS and possibly longer than Calling All Angels so it won't be long. :)_

* * *

Disclaimer: we don't own kingdom hearts or bleach

Twisted Love

Chapter 13: Bleach Part II

* * *

**Roxas**

Through blind eyes, Roxas watched as all the fight washed out of Axel. His eyes lost their luster and some how, his hair drooped ever so slightly. Axel's defeated eyes turned to him and mouthed 'sorry'. A single tear slipped from his eyes, "Then take me…If I allow you to kill me then leave him alone…please…"

Kairi twisted her hair between her thumb and forefinger, "Hmmm…" she appeared to be thinking, "I'll take mercy on you, for I am a good master…kill him."

Roxas' swords appeared in the shadow's hands and before he knew it, he jumped at Axel, who stood still, the single tear slipping down his cheeks his eyes staring straight into his own. "No!" screams Roxas.

The shadow stopped…the sword just inches away from delivering it's killing blow. Roxas' body shook as he fought for dominance. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and sweat streaked down his face. His eyes flickered back and forth. Both Kairi and Axel held their breath. The flickering slowed down. Roxas growled…with a vicious snarl he chained the shadow within the corners of his mind. The steady blue of his eyes returned and blood poured as he coughed.

"What's this?" snarls Kairi.

Heaving up blood that ran down both sides of his face Roxas said, "Blood makes the grass grow and we make the blood flow!" Twin Across flashed in his hand and in a two hand stance, Roxas dove for the witch's neck. Missing the target, Roxas slashed from her shoulder down to her wrist.

Kairi's blood sizzled as it touched the ground and Kairi shrieked, "I'll get you for this." Her hair billowed behind her and her eyes turned a deeper crimson than the original color, "Blood for Blood…Wound for Wound…I call upon death to you rue. Five days to live 5 days till death, upon ground of soaked blood, void of all death unto you."

Slowly the power drained from the witch and settled onto Roxas. He screamed as it touched him. The power flashed and in its place was a single scar. Roxas continued to grimace in pain as Kairi fell to the ground, pale and panting. Axel stepped up and caught Roxas as he fell. "Love you…" whispers Roxas. His face was pale and his body grew cold. As his eyes closed the trail of blood stopped.

**Riku**

The music was still blasting as Riku danced with Orihime. The girl was a good dancer, yet she continually stepped on his feet. The girl's eyes traveled to Ichigo and Rukia constantly. Riku knew the girl wanted to dance with Ichigo but did not have the nerve to ask. "May I cut in?" asks Ishida. His bright eyes were on Orihime and Riku nodded, stepped back and went to sit down.

Dark smoke rolled in and swept away revealing Axel and in his arms is a pale and still Roxas. Riku jumped up, "Is he…?" Axel shook his head. Riku's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my God!"

**Sora**

His eyes popped open from deep sleep. His mind was clearer than it had been in weeks, as if a shadow had been lifted. Jumping out of bed Sora rushed to his closet. He grabbed his black backpack and threw in some clothes. On a second thought, he changed into a pair of black pants and shirt. He then headed to Riku's room to get his black hoody. After throwing that on he slipped on the bag and summoned his swords. Hooking them at his waist he ran outside. This time he was not repelled, but instead ran into Namine. The nobody fell and Sora stands up, Hero's Crest drawn. "Sora I need you to help me!" pleads Namine.

"Never, your helping that bitch!" Namine stood and with a flash placed her hand on Sora's chest. Sora steps back, "What do I need to do…p-"

"No!" hissed Namine., "Do not say that. Go find Roxas, he needs you," she paused, thinking. Her blonde hair flew in the breeze showing her clear blue eyes, "Better yet…give me your hand." Sora clasped Namine's hand and he gasped as some of his power left him. "Now go find Roxas!" pants Namine.

**Roxas**

His eyes flickered open and he groaned in pain. "Axel?" he called.

The red head was instantly there, "Yes?"

"Where the hell am I?" Roxas lifted his palm. In the center of his hand a black and crimson fang like scar rested. Pain shot through his body and the shadow, though chained, struggled to be free. Axel lifted his wrist and in a smooth slice, slashed his wrist. Blood pooled and Roxas gasped, "Axel…" the sent of blood bit hit him. His eyes riveted to it.

"Drink it'll keep you alive." Slowly Roxas lowered his mouth to the blood that was running down Axel's wrist. His lips touched the blood and despite himself, he clamped himself to the wrist, drinking hungrily.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: we don't own any kingdom hearts or D.. Hikari owns Gummies for Dummies.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 14:

* * *

_**~Sora~**_

The young, love struck brunet sat in a rowboat staring out at the vast ocean. Sora's gaze snaps to the right to see a dark portal coming closer to him, when suddenly the blackness engulfs Sora and his rowboat. The youth lies in blackness, as no light shines through. Sora sits up to see a shadow of him.

Sora immediately stands and pulls out Hero's Crest and Oblivion, that is, while Shadow Sora pulls out dark versions of the two blades. So the fight begins…Sora launches forward with his blades swinging.

They fight for some time, both in stalemate. Sora pants heavily and wipes his brow. The brunet crosses his swords and plants them into the darkness like ground. He clasps his hands together, almost like in a prayer, and closes his eyes, "The white light shall bleed to every corner, leaving no shadows casting over me!" Shadow Sora screeches and dissolves as light envelops everything and anything.

Sora's eyes flutter open to see a ceiling. "Kyuu!" comes a little voice next to him. Sora looks to see a small type of rabbit with big floppy ears.

"Aw Wiz, leave him alone," a silky voice says. Sora sits up to see a male, older than him, with long purple hair, while the color of red and purple settles in his eyes. He wears black slacks and a plain white t-shirt. The purple haired male speaks, "Wiz leave the cat boy alone, before he eats you."

Sora stares, "What do you mean 'cat boy'?" The older points to Sora's head then to a mirror. Sora hurriedly goes to the mirror where he screams bloody murder. The door flies open to reveal a boy his age with spiky red hair, pale skin, and red eyes. But in the mirror Sora stares, instead of his normal ears, brown cat ears sit on top of his head.

The younger boy sighs, "Dark, I told you not to make fun of him."

Said boy smiles, "Chill Daisuke, the guy is fine." Daisuke only shakes his head as Dark approaches Sora. "So, what's your name and where are you from?" the taller asks.

Sora calms and smiles, "My name is Sora Kaze…from Destiny Islands, a different world, I guess. Oh, have you seen a guy named Riku?"

Daisuke shakes his head, "Sorry we haven't. But if you want you can come with us and you can meet our friends."

Sora smiles and notices that Riku's jacket is gone from his body, "Okay but can I have a hat or a jacket?" Dark laughs and hands Sora a large black jacket. After slipping it on and pulling the hood up, Sora follows Dark and Daisuke. All the way the two held hands intimately, showing their advanced relationship.

_**~Axel~**_

The red headed pyro walks with Roxas to the cockpit. Riku jerks the controls violently, "We're stuck in the gravitation of the next warp hole. It won't let me in."

Roxas points to the scene with wide eyes. Around the warp hole feathers of black and white swirl. "Reminds me of angels' feathers," mutters Roxas.

The Gummi Ship lands down on an icy and deserted beach. As they stepped out Axel groaned as he looked up at the sky. The fluffy white clouds seemed ready to burst with either rain or snow, which happen to not be favorites of his. Roxas smiles and latches to his arm, knowing of the others dislike of the opposing element. The three head to the main streets of the city. But before they could escape the dying vegetation of the park, an intimidating male stood in their way. His long blonde hair fell casually over his, almost, completely white attire. That is while his amber eyes glare at them playfully, almost like he is tempting them to run. The teen's amber eyes travel to Axel's arm, where Roxas stood, still latched on. Axel growls at him, "Move out of the way or I'll move you myself."

Before the other can say a word, an icy voice intrudes, "Krad, leave the foreigners alone." Krad smiles and wraps an arm around the other boy's slim waist. The boy's blue eyes bore into them, while his short light blue hair blew slightly in the wind. The boy looks up at Axel, "I'm Satoshi Hikari and if you want to stay on my good side then you'll leave now."

Axel snorts, "Okay well that's Riku, this is Roxas, and I'm Axel. If you value your life you'll tell me anything and all you know about the Items of Destruction."

The man named Krad goes to step forward, clearly about to attack, when someone slams into him. The two tumble to the ground as a red head and a boy in a hood walk up. The red head smiles, "I'm Daisuke and that's Dark, nice to meet you. Oh and this is-"

A small voice speaks up, "Riku? Is that really you?" The three foreigners stare as the hood falls back to reveal Sora with cat ears. Sora falls into Riku's awaiting arms and Axel can't help but smile at them.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: we don't own any Kingdom Hearts or D. characters. Hikari owns Gummies for Dummies.

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 15

* * *

_**Roxas**_

Riku and Sora embraced hungrily, oblivious to the world, but Roxas wasn't. His fangs extended in his hunger and he could hear the blood flowing in Axel's veins. He stiffened and stepped back. Axel looked at him, concerned. Roxas' face was drawn and pale, while his eyes were turning blood shot. "What's wrong?" whispered Axel. Roxas shook his head and headed back to the ship.

His steps were hurried as the sand crunched under his feet. The shadow of himself was ramming its self against its chains. Growling Roxas fought it down, dizziness grabbed him next and his hand shot out to support him. Bone deep pain raked his body, both breath and thought. By now his fangs were showing and his hunger was so great, it was consuming him. A lone man walked up to him, eyes filled with evil, "Hello little kid. If you give me what I want…I'll give you what you want…"

Roxas grinned evilly, his hunger had taken over. "No you fool…you'll give me what I want now," laughing cruelly, Roxas grabbed the man and began to feed.

_**Riku**_

He held Sora tightly and felt as though he would cry with joy. Finally his heart had been returned to him. "How did you get here?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at him with love filled eyes, "Well let's see…I bumped her over the head…" his eyes sobered, "I don't know I just did. It was like I was freed. But I'm not am I?"

Axel shook his head. "No, Kairi is just weakened. We must find a way to completely break the curse…"

Sora nodded. "Hey Daisuke, I want you to meet my friends." He introduced the two boys and asked where Roxas was.

Axel frowns, "He went back to the ship…he to has been changed. He needs blood to live…" Sora's eyes filled with tears and Riku held him against his chest.

"What were you saying about the Items of Destruction?" Krad snarled.

Riku blinks, "Oh, we're here to destroy them and set the worlds back to rights…"

Dark nodded. "Yes, I know of the Wings of Darkness…" His eyes dimmed. "Risa will not give them up, so we must steal them back and somehow destroy them."

Axel nodded. "Yup, that is why we're here."

Krad sneered. "Well then my dear red haired friend, what are you going to do then?"

Axel snarled, "Watch how you talk to me, Blondie!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Axel stop! They're not our enemy." He looked at Krad. "At least I think so," he added under his breath.

Sora nodded, "Dark and Daisuke are friends, and so is Satoshi, he just acts big and bad." The light blue haired boy glared at Sora, who in turn stuck his tongue out at him.

_**Roxas**_

Finally satisfied, Roxas let go of the man. His fangs shrank back and his head no longer throbbed. Sighing, he created a warp hole and tossed the man in. Wiping his mouth, he walked over to join the others.

Axel turned to face him as he walked up. The boy's eyes were brighter and he didn't look as pale as before. Roxas smiled at Sora, "Brother…why do you have cat ears on your head?"

Sora ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely, "Yep and I hear you have fangs…we then let's go to Dais…" A cruel giggle cut Sora off.

A girl with long brown-black hair floated in the air above their heads. Black wings had sprouted from her back and kept her afloat. "Risa!" snarled Satoshi.

The girl laughed, "What…It's too late now. I don't love you anymore. Now I will kill all of you…"

Riku growled, "Like hell you will!" He drew his sword just as Axel brought out his chakrams. Both wore blank faces as they got ready to fight, Roxas was awed. Sure he had seen Axel fight, he had even fought him, but his love was harder now, more focused and desperate. He once had nothing to fight for, now he had everything at stake, and Axel was willing to die for it. Snarling Roxas pulled out his own swords.

"Hand over the Wings of Darkness Risa and you will be forgiven," says Daisuke. His face was torn, but in his hands were two long daggers.

The girl laughs more, "Now why would I do that after what you've done to me? First you said you loved me, then my sister, yet here you stand by Dark!" her face was twisted with rage, once soft pretty eyes now hard with pure evil.

Daisuke shook his head. "No I love Dark. You made me say the thing that I said. I have always loved him and you were jealous because he would not look your way."

Risa howled in rage, "Liar! I did not, you are a twisted boy, Daisuke. I will correct your mistakes."

Krad laughed, "He's twisted my dear? Please, you tried desperately to crawl your way over to all four of us. Now look who's talking? You call him twisted, yet there you float, proclaiming you'll kill all of us?" the white clad man chuckled darkly.

Risa snapped just then. A sword materialized in her hand and she dove at him. Satoshi darted in with a sword of his own.

White light flashed, Axel and Riku acted as one. The red head shot fire from his hands and Riku's blade slashed across the girl's back. As Riku moved, the fire burned the blood. Risa screamed and dashed higher. Krad and Dark met her in the air. Both men's hands glowed with their respective magic; Dark a dark purple and Krad a golden white. The mens' power clashed with a deafening boom.

All of the boys stood silent. "Darn her!" snapped Daisuke. "How the hell did she find those wings."

It was more a statement than a question, but Axel was going to be Axel. "Well maybe she pulled them out of her ass!" Krad glared at the red head.

"Don't be smart Axel…" Riku said, a small smile on his lips. Sora too smiled, glad that Axel still had his humor.

"Well at least we know she does have them and is using Riku…" Satoshi said.

"What the fuck! Riku's right here!" exclaimed Axel.

Daisuke smiled, "No, she has a sister named Riku."

"Oh…" Axel grinned sheepishly. Roxas stretched his arms, "At least we know that Axel trusts our Riku."

_**~?~**_

A medium height girl walked forward. "You want to kill them? Then use this," she handed Risa a silver flute. "Play this and they will be helpless." the girl walked away laughing, leaving her Flute of Death in very capable hands. It would return when it was ready…after killing Riku and Axel.


	17. Chapter 16

_Enjoy these short chapters while they last. Imma gonna try to make 19 as long as I can. Because we had no idea what we were doing all those years ago._

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 16

* * *

~*~Axel~*~

All eight boys sat under the protection of the trees to avoid the light snowfall. Axel groans, "I hate snow!"

Riku only rolls his eyes. "Chill it Axel, we need to think of a plan."

Dark smiles brightly. "We could just steal it back."

Krad laughs lightly. "You are so unsophisticated. We should confront the vile woman and take them back as she dies."

Daisuke stares at Krad with wide eyes. Sora points to the sky and says, "Um… guys she's back and she has a friend."

Risa floated in the air with a silver flute clutched in her hands. Below her stood her twin sister, Riku, who appeared to be a zombie. Daisuke jumped up. "Risa, what have you done to her?"

The girl laughs, "A secret source granted me this flute. but to have it activated, it requires the life of a human girl. So, since Riku refused to help me get rid of you… I turned her into a mindless zombie servant."

Axel stands and draws his chakrams, that catch on fire almost immediately. Risa points to Axel and Riku and her twin charges at the pyro. Axel accepts the challenge and launches forward. The zombie twin falls to the ground. Lifeless dull eyes stare up at Risa, as if they were begging for help. Bones moan and groan as she stands and hurls her body at Axel. By surprise, Axel is knocked to the ground with the zombie on his stomach, trying to rake his face and chest with her nails. Meanwhile, Dark activates his wings and flies up next to Risa.

However, she pulls the flute to her lips and plays a soft eerie tune. His wings dissolve and Dark crashes to the ground with a sickening thud. Daisuke runs to his lover and cradles the unconscious body in his arms. Soft crystal tears fall onto Dark's cheek.

~*~Sora~*~

Not able to stand it, Sora wills for his blades to appear. The young brunet yells out, "Strike Raid!" He hurls Hero's Crest forward and it knocks the zombie off of Axel. Roxas jumps up as well and his swords also appear. The two deformed twins launch at the zombie and begin to hack away at her. Flames curl around the zombie's body and it turns to ash. Enraged, Risa pulls the flute to her rosy lips once more causing Sora to be flung back against a tree, he passes out.

~*~ Axel~*~

He waves to Roxas and the blond hurries over to Axel. Riku runs by Axel and throws his sword at Risa. The edge of the blade slices her arm and falls back to Riku's hand. Roxas pushes away from Axel and scurries over to Riku's side. Together all three hurl their weapons at her.

Another eerie tune floats out of the flute and sends Roxas stumbling backwards. The moment Axel turns to go to Roxas, a needle like object sails into Satoshi's shoulder. Krad lies Satoshi on the ground and yanks the needle out, before hurrying over Axel and Riku.

The silver flute touches her lips again and a transparent box forms around Riku, thus making him useless in the fight. White wings sprout from Krad's back and a silver sword appears. Krad flies up and knocks Risa down closer to the ground, where Axel grabs the devious girl's ankle and continues to yank her down further. As she raises the flute to her lips, Krad swoops in and crashes into her. The flute falls gracefully and buries itself among the light snowfall. Axel flings Risa to the ground and places his chakrams at her throat. Krad elegantly lands next to Risa and He reaches down and mutters a short spell in Latin. The Wings of Darkness detach themselves from Risa's back before they shrink. Krad grabs the small item and hands it to Axel. With a snap of his wrist, Krad plunges his sword into Risa's chest.

~*~Sora~*~

After many good-byes and thank-you's, Riku leads Sora to the ship. Sora lies down on the bed, in the room that Riku occupies while in the Gummi ship. Riku smiles as him, "So, how do we get those ears back to normal? Not that I don't think they're adorable."

Sora smiles back at Riku, "Well that I know of, the only way is to stay near my true love till about the time that Roxas is back to normal."

The lunar haired male snuggles up next to Sora. "I think I can deal with that."

~*~ Axel~*~

Daisuke and Satoshi walk away, while Krad and Dark turn back to Axel. Dark smiles kindly. "Thank you for all your help. You have freed us from her."

"So in return for our gratitude, Dark and I would like to present to you, a summoning charm. That is, if you need us, you can acquire our services." Krad finishes.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. A pair of wings hangs from a silver chain. One wing is pearl white and the other is onyx black. Axel takes the necklace and slips it on over his head. "Thank you Krad, Dark…" with that, Axel makes his way to the Gummi ship, ready to leave for the next world.


	18. Chapter 17

:::I know in the games that Radiant Gardens was the world that Squall, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid came from. But think of this as Cloud and Zack's world, since they had both traveled and ended up in Olympus. Anyway, let's just say after restoring the rest of Radiant Gardens, they went with Cloud.:::

**

* * *

Twisted Love Ch 17 {Final Fantasy}

* * *

**

**Riku**

The gummi ship drove itself smoothly, since Riku had finally found the autopilot. So, he and Sora lay curled up together on his bed, when Sora suddenly sat up. "I'm hungry…" he said, just as his belly growled. Riku laughed and stood up. Gently he pulled Sora to him and led him to the gummi's kitchen. It was small, but always filled with food. Sora poked around for a few minutes, then stood debating over a waffle or a muffin. "Waffle… or muffin… muffin or waffle…"

Riku smiled as he watched Sora tediously decide which to eat. Suddenly he moaned as if pained. Riku jumped up immediately to his feet. "What's wrong…?" He asked, but stopped as Sora turned to face him, his face strained.

"I don't know which to eat. The muffin or the waffle or da waffle or da muffin…." His kitty face brighten, "Why not both!"

Riku sat down; slowly releasing the breath he had held. Sora put the waffle in the toaster and simply ate the muffin cold, within a few moments the waffle popped up and he scarfed that down too.

**Roxas**

Roxas sat up as he had finished feeding and Axel lay on the bed resting. The wounds on his neck had stopped bleeding but he still covered them with his hand. Roxas' hunger had doubled recently and it was getting worse still. They had gone from once to twice a day.

Roxas looked out the window. "Hey we're at Cloud's place."

Axel sat up slowly. "Yup, we are…"

Roxas looked at him in concern. "Are you ok?" he asked. Axel shook his head yes and he slowly stood up, hand still covering his wounds. Roxas gave him one last look and walked out of the room. The shadow snarled, unhappy he had not taken Axel's life. Roxas shivered as he walked, not wanting to know the shadow's thoughts but still having too. Sora walked out of the kitchen and smiled at his twin. Roxas blinked. Behind Sora, stood a dark shadow. Its eyes were crimson and chains bound its hands. "Sora… the shadow." Roxas whispered.

The Leopard-boy's smile faded. "Yes… I know. That is what Kairi created with her twisted love. Roxas have you not noticed, you are merging with your shadow and soon … I fear it will be too late."

Roxas shook his head in denial. "No! I have not… I am still me!"

Sora shook his head sadly. "No my brother… you are becoming a monster." Roxas screamed in rage and lunged at his brother.

The boy sat up in bed screaming at the nightmare. Axel opened his eyes. "What Roxy…. You hungry?" Roxas shook his head. "No I'm fine." But hunger was there, eating at him, at his sanity. Roxas could feel his fangs lengthen.

_ No…. I refuse! _He thought.

**Riku**

The ship touched down and the four walked out. Riku had slipped on a cloak with a deep hood to hide his eyes from the sun and to hide the strange marks on his neck. He had woken up with dried blood on his neck, not to mention the searing pain he had felt as he moved. Sora stood beside him as Riku watched Cloud step up to the ship. He still looked the same, blond hair, blue eyes and light freckles. Beside him stood Leon, who just like Cloud, had not changed. Axel bounded out of the ship and then froze. His face paled and his breath came short and shallow. Riku reached out to steady him. His skin was cold and Riku looked to where he was staring.

Cid stood behind everyone, a wide smile and in his hand was THE book. Gummies for Dummies. 

Axel let out a chilling scream. But, Riku merely laughed and pushed him forward. Roxas walked up, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Riku stiffened. He didn't know why, but a sudden cold crept down his spine. Forcing his voice he said, "Axel's worst nightmare." Sora flounced up and linked his arm in Roxas', tugging him away. Slowly, the chill left as Roxas was pulled farther and farther way. Mentally shaking his body, Riku followed Axel.

**Axel**

Fire flared from his hands as he advanced on Cid. "I will KILL you and BURN that book!"

Cid snickered. "Well kid I see you remember your training." Axel closed his eyes and re-lived that horrible time.

/Flash Back/

He sat at the table. The book was before him, taunting him, saying that he could not pass the test, it was a testament to his stupidity. Anger flared in his eyes and the light bulb, that hung above his head, swayed. Flames leaped to his fingertips, flaring to cover his hands. Just one little spark and it would burst into flames. That would teach the book who was boss.

Delirious with his anger, Axel started the bonfire. Flames burned high as page after page burned. Slowly the book turned to ash and from the pile, a new book was born. Angered even more by its nerve, Axel set fire to the hated pages again and as it burned to ashes, three more books appeared. Still he made it burn and created more ash and still more books.

/End Flash Back/

His green eyes opened and Axel grinned deviously. "What I'm about to do to you will be slow and painful."

Cid almost paled, but then he too grinned, just as evilly. "Oh yes. I know. Because I forgot to tell you this one small detail. Every six months, you have to retake the test… just to prove you know the standard rules for flying a gummi."

Axel screeched. "No! It's only been what… three weeks since we left here…?" he counted the days on his fingers.

"Time is different here stupid!" Cid barked.

"No!" Axel's mournful cry echoed off the houses and continued on and on and on.

**Sora**

He and the others walked with Cloud, Leon, and Cid. The house was only a short distance away but the dark sky opened up and let down a slow, depressing drizzle. Axel complained about the water as he grew cold. "Not to fear… you'll warm up in the classroom," Cit taunted the red head. Axel only mumbled about the injustice of it and continued to follow the others. Soon, Cloud walked up the steps and opened the door, letting them in and out of the drizzle. "Hmmm. Maybe we should let Fiery over here stay outside like the mutt he is." Cid said. Axel growled and followed Cid dejectedly. "Come, come my little student." Cid sung.

The rest of the gang went into the living room and sat down. "So what's going on?" Riku asked. His neck stung painfully and the effort to hold it up, even more.

"Well it seems that Sephiroth is still alive…" Leon spoke.

Sora gasped, "No that can't be…Cloud, Goofy, Donald and I killed him while on our Journey."

Cloud shook his head, knowing full well of the brunet's exaggeration and that he had gone and finished his rival off. "That's what I thought too but it seems that I was wrong."

Leon sighed, "Not only that but it seems that he has a new weapon of some sort. Instead of his usual long sword, he had this crimson one with a black streak in the middle of the blade."

Riku gasped, "What?"

Leon looked at him. "Yes…. It killed Yuffie and Rude… I watched with my own eyes. It seemed to suck the soul out of them…. And after he took their lives it seemed to make him even stronger."

Sora whimpered. "No…. Yuffie… Rude…" two tears fell from his cat eyes…He might have not known Rude, but still the thought of taken life killed him.

Cloud shook his head. "He called it the Sword of Doom…"

Riku stood up, his chair falling into the ground. "It's called the Sword of Doom, because it will be the doom of us all….."

/No P.O.V. /

The ship shook violently. The four Items of Destruction vibrated, causing a black shadow to form. Dark power radiated from it and grew stronger as the fifth Item grew nearer.


	19. Chapter 18

^^; My bad, I realized that it wasn't finished so I had to. But the sooner I got back writing it, the better. It's short, yes. But the next will be very long, or so I'm planning. I have a bunch to cover before it can end. So enjoy the cliffy. ;)

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 18

* * *

A tall figure crept toward the ship. The dark power that radiated from the cargo hold seemed to call the silent shadow forward. With amazing quickness the figure sneaked in and found what it sought. The black wings attached themselves to the figures back and grew. The bloody robe cloaked itself on its shoulders, while the shuriken and staff settled into deadly hands. A crimson glow spread across the back under the wings, radiating doom.

**~*~Riku~*~**

He sat in the room, that he had been given, brooding over what must be done. His lunar hair fell over his eyes and the feeling of dread filled his worn body. All that Sora had worked for had been crushed and now, here he was yet again trying to fix a problem, that was not his… but it was, it was all of theirs, for they were destined to save this world and all the others. A sudden blackness over took him and he fell to the floor.

He stood above everyone. Sora sat breathing harshly, his breath coming in short gasps. Roxas' lips were bloody and Axel lay still on the ground. Many bodies littered the bloody earth while Roxas slowly stood. His eyes were blood red and he launched himself at his final victim, Sora. The boy slumped to the ground dead and Roxas straightened a sword, helm upon his head, and a dark book in the crook of his arm. That is, while Kairi stood behind him, sitting upon a thrown of bones.

Riku gasped. His neck seared and he knew the truth. Roxas would be the end of them all, unless they healed his deadly curse. Slowly Riku stood, still blinded. Gradually vision came back and Riku saw Aerith sitting in front of him. Sora had told them all about everyone, including her. Her brown hair was braided down to the middle of her back, almost to her butt. She looked pale and her soft brown eyes were wide with fright.

"Riku… you've been contaminated by the servant to the Evil One's own hand…." She gasped as she saw his neck. The wounds were puffy and red, they were spreading. Now there were marks down his back as if he had been clawed. Aerith knelt before him and placed her hands over his back. A soothing power radiated over him as the marks healed. "Now this will hurt… I must burn the darkness out." Riku nodded and, with a hiss, Aerith placed her hand on his neck. A searing light blasted his eyes.

He sat on a thrown of gold. Beside him sat Axel and before them were two smaller but identical thrones. The room was large and airy. People bowed before him, including King Mickey…no, he was no longer a king.

Two silver and gold doors opened and emitted Sora, Roxas, and their men-at-arms. Slowly they made their way up to the thrones and sat gracefully. On their heads sat gold circlets. On his own was a crown of gold and twilight sapphires. Upon Axel's sat a similar crown only with red rubies. Adversaries from the many worlds stood in line waiting to talk to him and his Co-Ruler. They had saved the worlds and now they ruled them.

His eyes told him of a second possible future, one in which they had ruled.

_What next…. I die…?_ He thought.

The pain had stopped and his neck felt better. Aerith sat on her heels, trying to catch her breath. Her face was pained, but she still looked okay. "What did you do?" Riku asked.

Aerith only shook her head. "Come we must heal Roxas too! Or else…."

**~*~Sora~*~**

He and Roxas sat in the kitchen together. "Roxas… How do you feel?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked at him sharply, "What do you mean, how do I feel?"

Sora only looked at him. Roxas saw the chained shadow, saw how it tore at its bindings and tried to free itself from its prison. He also felt his own shadow, felt how it loomed over him and whispered in his ear, whispered of power. "I feel fine," he said.

Sora shook his head, he knew that Roxas could see his shadow demon and that he felt his own. With his clear cat eyes, Sora saw the truth, that Roxas was losing his battle with the darkness. "Come." Sora said while standing.

Lately his powers had been growing from his new form and from practice. Raising his hand, Sora called upon his newly found abilities, one of many which was to call a portal. This portal was not like the others, it radiated with light and with the power of the pure. Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and led him into the portal.

The figure stood in the dry valley. In front of him, stood his shadow. Towers of rock stand tall all around him, circling him, creating a type of fighting ring. Dust swirls around at his feet and into his face, temporarily clouding his vision. Across from him, just on the other side of the ring, is the one projecting the battle, Sora. No smile rests on his lips, only a frown for what has to come. The Shadow Roxas glides around him, circling, looking for a weak point. The pain creasing his brother's face is all Sora needs to see. "You can do it Roxas! Just keep believing that your light can extinguish it!"

He watches as Roxas' hands fling to the side, summoning the duo Keyblades. They swing up and cross in the shape of an 'x', effectively blocking the darker versions of said blades, which are wielded by the Shadow. As they dance around the field, never hitting one another with a deadly hit, Sora watches, wary of what he might have to do.

_He needs to know...he's always thought he's had to fight everything alone. Roxas should have learned by now...He'll learn now though. This place is just where he needs to be. _A curt laugh interrupts his own thoughts. _It's ironically where I battled Terra._

Sparks of light and dark energy fly from the many impacts the Keyblades make upon one another. The two never stay far apart, never slowing or gaining an upper hand. Perfectly matched, except for the fact that one is worn down by the energy it takes to bear the curse bestowed on him.

Pushing themselves away from the other, they launch into the air in stalemate. A swift knock to the side and Roxas plummets to the ground. Using aerial recovery, he lands like cat, but it doesn't matter because he doesn't see what's coming, only Sora does.

_It's a reenactment of our battle, when he dubbed me worthy of being his somebody. I just hope it'll end the same way. Let me be strong enough to break through his stubborn mind._

**~*~Axel~*~**

Finally Cid had released him from the torture when he scored the highest possible, showing he did learn something. Nonetheless, he had straight to bed, taking a nap, waiting for Roxas to return to him.

Stretching out like a feline, he stands while running a hand through his messy crimson spikes. Sleepy emerald eyes search for his love, but he finds no trace. Sighing slightly, he strides out, of the room he'd been given, in long black pants and an orange shirt, not too bright and not too dark. Just as he goes to step further into the hallway, a woman, Aerith if he remembers right, dashes past him. Riku skids to a halt and raises an eyebrow. "You look like a pumpkin."

"_Shut up. What's the rush?" _

Riku starts up into a jog and Axel follows close behind, not that it's necessarily hard. "We need to find Roxas."

"_What's wrong with him?"_

His bangs shift, hiding his features from the angle that Axel looks from. "Aerith can heal him...or I think she can."

After taking the turns and making it to the door, they both grind to a stop in an attempt not to run straight into the back of Aerith. Her face is abnormally pale as she stares out the open door. Axel slips past her and his eyes meet the threat.

_Looks like Roxas is going to have to wait..._ he thinks sadly.

Floating in the air in front of them is the sole reason for worry. A man with long, shimmering silver locks, that reach down to his waist, holds the Shuriken of Hate in one hand and the Staff of Shadows in the other. Draped over his shoulders is the one and only Robe of Blood. Feathered wings as black as pitch have sprouted from around the cloak, the Wings of Darkness flapping idly. A battered woman lies on the ground below him, blood leaking from her mouth and a hole in her stomach. Dark brown hair, almost black, is caked with blood that's already dried, while her lifeless eyes stare up at the trio in the doorway.

The man with fierce green eyes flings his hand to the side, forcing the limp man in the air to sail towards them. Axel takes a deep breath and runs forward, catching the lanky man in his arms. The sword that had been blocked by the floating body, now glistens in the sunlight. Red coats the once pitch black blade and silver hilt. Axel lies the man on the ground and searches for the weak pulse, while Aerith runs straight over to the woman, "Tifa? Tifa, please wake up! I can't heal you if you're dead!" Tears cascade like a waterfall as she turns her head up to the frightening creature above her, staring in hatred.

Gazing down at the man with hair like his, only much longer, he sees glazed amethyst eyes lock onto his. A shallow, cracked breath slips past busted lips, trying not to let the plasma choke him. Slices litter his body, the crimson soaking into clothes that were another color once. "Aerith!" She turns to Axel's call, "Heal him if you can. Let us handle this fruitcake."

Standing up, he watches as she slowly pulls herself to her feet and begins the distance over to him. Chakrams spin into his hands, "Get your ass down here and fight like a man!" At that moment, a feral like grin spreads onto the figure's lips. Axel's eyes widen, knowing he can't do a thing to stop the sword aimed straight at the defenseless healer just out of his reach.


	20. Chapter 19

Twisted Love

Chapter 19

**~*~Roxas~*~**

His blue eyes stare up at the Shadow launching toward him, Keyblades outstretched. Fear ricochets through his body, causing his muscles to freeze up, as the blunt end of one the dark Keyblade slams against his chest. Pain sears into his chest, knocking the air out of him. Flailing backward, both his Keyblades tumble from his grasp, stopping at either foot of the Shadow Roxas. Smirking down at him, the Shadow stabs both his in the handle of the light versions of said Keyblades.

Gasping for air, Roxas stares at the upside down world. Horrified at what he sees, Roxas rolls over onto his knees, reaching out, willing for the Keyblades to return to him. The Shadow only laughs deeply, grinning as neither blade begins to budge. They won't vanish and reappear in Roxas' grasp, but they should. '_Why won't they come to me!_' he cries in his mind desperately.

Roxas thinks frantically. Widen eyes snap towards the black shoes that move forward ever so slightly. Pulling his swords out of the earth, Shadow Roxas strides toward the still fallen blonde, raising the swords over his head, preparing to strike...and kill.

**~*~Riku~*~**

The blade digs into the ground where Aerith had previously been. She now rests in the crook of Cloud's arm, the other holding his sword. Chocolate hair sways into the scene as his Gunblade points at the floating figure, aiming carefully, Leon pulls the trigger. The fiery blast does no damage to the man, but the smoke gives them a second chance. Cloud jogs over to Riku, pulling Aerith along with him. Leon runs up half a second later, the man Axel had caught just moments earlier, cradled in his arms. More tears spring to the kind woman's eyes, as she runs her hand over the red-head's face.

Leon lays him down beside Riku's feet, under the shadowing of the trim of the house. Aerith immediately kneels down beside him, magic already flowing from her fingertips. Still standing ahead of them, Axel doesn't move, waiting to fight the psychopath in the air. Turning his attention to the two, who seem to be sharing an intimate look, he coughs slightly, gaining their attention. "Who is this guy?"

Cloud snorts, "That would be Sephiroth...a version of him anyway."

"What's that mean?" Riku continues to question, determined as hell to get to the point, so that they can fight.

Turning his back to the two, Leon slings his Gunblade onto his shoulder. "He's a Heartless. The pure blood symbol is on him. Must have happened when whatever world he was on fell to darkness."

Flapping wings clear the dense smoke, revealing the glare he shoots at each in turn. Slowly lowering to the ground, the staff is slipped behind the belt, holding it in place, as it glows a void-less black. The arm carrying the Shuriken of Hate, pulls back to his chest, before throwing it forward.

Flames lick around the curves of Axel's chakrams, as they grind against the spinning shuriken. As Heartless Sephiroth's feet touch the ground behind Tifa's lifeless body, Riku sprints forward, while Heartless Sephiroth busies himself with lifting the Sword of Destruction from the ground. Way to Dawn slams into the side of the destructive weapon, sending sparks of both light and dark flying from the clash.

From the corner of his eye, Riku spots Cloud running up to him. Putting all his weight behind him, Riku shoves Heartless Sephiroth backward. From over the evil being's shoulder, Riku sees Axel sends the Shuriken to the ground, whipping around and holding the chakrams out.

As the spikes of each chakram pierce into Heartless Sephiroth's back, Cloud dives forward, power radiating from the bandage covered blade. Knocking the sword to the side, Cloud swings his sword down, slashing Heartless Sephiroth's chest. All at once, they pull away, jumping to the side as Heartless Sephiroth collapses to the ground, weapons falling out around him.

They all hurry back over to where Leon is guarding Aerith. Cloud kneels beside her, concern written on his countenance. The woman's distraught face turn the men waiting around her. "I-I couldn't s-save Reno."

Anger sparks in the blonde's eyes as he stands up, just as a deep chuckle shatters the remorseful air. Riku turns around just in time to see a long slim sword pierce through the fabric over Leon's stomach, pinning him to the exterior wall of the house. Seeing the horror that etches over Cloud's face, the most emotion the man has ever shown, Riku jumps into action, but freezes almost immediately.

This Sephiroth wears the same clothing as the Heartless Sephiroth had, who is now nothing but the discarded weapons. "Who are you?" Riku finds himself asking aloud.

Smirking, the thing twists the sword ever so slightly, causing Leon to grunt and drop the Gunblade he had been raising. Darkness surges around this thing, blocking the chakram, that had been flung at it. A sly voice directs toward Riku, "I'm far greater than that pathetic Heartless. I'm the Nobody!"

Inwardly groaning, Riku resists the urge to slap himself upside the head, sick and tired of dealing with these beings. Falling comfortably into his stance; holding a hand out, foot forward, and sword rose beside his head, Riku sighs. "Fine, get the hell back so we can kill you."

Sliding the sword from Leon's gut, the brunet falls to his knees, grasping the wound, as Nobody Sephiroth jumps back, near Tifa's discarded body. With a sharp gasp, Aerith is at Leon's side, trying to get him to take it easy. With a swift glance to Cloud, Leon lies down and lets Aerith begin to heal him. Stomping forward, Axel and Riku follow in sync beside him. The latter two jog around the side, firing their magic of dark firaga and blazing flames. Swinging his sword down, Cloud clashes with that of the Sword of Destruction, the only item Nobody Sephiroth had picked up.

Shoving Cloud back, Riku jumps back as well, just as the tip of Nobody Sephiroth's blade grazes the air where he had been. However, Axel's not so lucky. Catching the red head in the side, the force sends him flying into a metal structure several feet away, blood seeping from the wound in the side of his waist.

Covering Way to Dawn in dark firaga, Riku slashes down at Nobody Sephiroth, catching the evil thing in it's shoulder, slicing down diagonally to the waist. Ebony blood seeps out of the, barely noticeable from the black leather shirt and straps on his torso.

Smirking at the damage he's done, Riku doesn't notice the darkness gripping at his ankles. Coiling around his legs and up his chest, the darkness slams Riku to the ground, his sword hand unable to move. Raising the blade, Nobody Sephiroth glares at the other lunar haired fighter, "You put up a lousy fight." and he brings the Sword of Destruction down.

**~*~Roxas~*~**

_I'm going to lose to the darkness...I was the darkness...I was Sora's darker half...I had to be so that he could be the light. So why can't I win this?_ Thinks Roxas as his cerulean eyes lock onto the Keyblade bearing down on him. Lowering his head, Roxas awaits the blow.

For once, tears prickle the corners of Roxas' eyes, as he waits for the inevitable to come to pass. Yet, even as he waits, it never comes. All the sounds, is the sound of metal clashing on metal coupled with a grunt and exhale of breath.

Head snapping up at the sounds, Roxas sees the familiar back of his Somebody, also now his brother. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiles at Roxas. "You can't do this on your own Roxas. You have to let me help you. Together, we can beat this." The heels of Sora's tennis shoes dig into the dusty earth, "You have to get up Roxas and fight!"

Pushing himself to his feet, Roxas wills for his Keyblades once more. This time however, they immediately reappear in his grasps. Running around, Roxas slams both Keyblades down at the him, causing the Shadow to break one dark Keyblade away from Sora and refocus it on Roxas. The strain to fight slowly begins to slack, as Sora and Roxas each swing one of their two Keyblades. Roxas' slashes into the Shadow's back, while Sora's cuts into the Shadow's front.

Jumping away from the writhing being of darkness, Roxas and Sora await patiently, even through their anxiety of battle. The darker versions of the Keyblades begin to crumble, as the Shadow turns his yellow eyes toward Roxas. It seems to hang his head as he walks straight into Roxas, disappearing back into his mind.

_'The darkness will always be there. But this time, this time I can control it.' _He thinks confidently.

Smiling at his brother, Roxas notices the one thing that says it all, the panting. Even through Sora's smile, Roxas can see that he's still battling the darkness inside his heart as well. It must be harder to bear with having to store other peoples' hearts in his own. Sighing sadly, Roxas strides over to Sora, their Keyblades vanishing in sparkles of light. "Come on, we need to get back to Riku and Axel."

Nodding, Sora lets Roxas support half of his weight as they walk back through the corridor of light awaiting for them. This time, leaving the remains of the Keyblade graveyard far behind them, never to return again.

**~*~Riku~*~**

The dark tentacles that had been wrapped around his body, now disappear back into the pavement. A single pitch black wing stretches out across the blue of the sky, while a long black coat flaps in the rush of air. Thick inky boots, littered with straps along the front, touch down just beside Riku. Long silver hair flutters around the man, the bangs closing in on the pale countenance and unnaturally green eyes. '_Another Sephiroth?_' Riku's mind questions.

A long, five, or more, foot long sword is impaled straight through what had been the Nobody. As the Nobody Sephiroth slowly begins to fade away, the Sword of Destruction clatters to the ground. Turning his intimidating gaze down to me, the man takes a step away, apparently looking at Cloud. A soothing somber voice echos from the man's throat, his wing curling back in, effectively disappearing, "Cloud, we meet again."

The spiky haired blond is immediately at my side, as I stand. "I thought I got rid of you, Sephiroth."

'_Oh! So, this is the real Sephiroth._ He clarifies, storing it into his memory.

"Aren't you grateful for my help?"

Cloud's eyes narrow, "Why are you back?"

Sephiroth merely smirks, "I am your darkness Cloud. You can't get rid of me, I'll always be lurking around. But for now, I'm bored with trying to get you to submit to the darkness. So I come back and find you unable to battle two simpler versions of myself. How pathetic."

A firm hand falls onto Riku's shoulder, more or less for support. Looking up, he sees Leon staring at Sephiroth. "Whatever. Thanks for the help." The silver haired man rolls his eyes and struts off toward the house, no murderous threat looming over him. Cloud walks around Riku, sheathing his sword on his back, and letting the brunet lean on him instead. With the wound properly healed, yet still sore, Squall pulls a rope from his pocket. "Give me your wrist, Riku."

Extending his arm, Squall loops the rope around his write, tieing it with a knot, forming a rope bracelet. The light brown rope almost turns the color of light gold when hit by the sun, a duo of a yellow and blue-gray bead hang on it, obviously representing the two men before him. Sighing, Leon lets Cloud's arm wrap around his waist. "Only use this charm for emergency."

Nodding resolutely, Riku turns on his heel, attention now set on the red head. Just as he gets over to him. Roxas and Sora come running out of nowhere in particular. As Aerith heals Axel, Roxas helps his love sit up. Pulling Sora into a hug, Riku pecks the brunet's forehead. "Where were you?"

Smiling innocently, Sora only spins around, preparing to head back to the Gummi Ship. "Oh, nowhere really. Just visiting where an old friend used to live."

Riku watches for a second as his love walks away, hands behind his head. A smile graces his own lips, before he begins after him, Roxas and Axel following in tow. Ready for the next world and whatever comes with it, the four males don't falter in their strides, determined to get to the end of this journey...alive.


	21. Chapter 20

_Okay. Someone needs to get on my butt for not writing this consistently. For goodness sakes! I'm in the 20s I should be going at this like crazy. Anyways, new world, it's warped to my liking. No shinigamis or books or stuff. Just...yeah. :D So enjoy ;)_

* * *

Twisted Love  
Chapter 20

_**~*~Axel~*~**_

The Gummi slows to a steady speed, the difference being great from the fast pace they had been going at. Axel sits up from the hunched position he had been in and looks to his little blonde, no longer adorning a mask of controlled pain. Standing up, he motions for Roxas to follow, and together, they walk to the pit to prepare to exit. As they get there, he sees Riku already occupying the main seat. Coming to stand behind him, Axel watches as Sora enters, a clearly, false smile upon his lips. Shrugging it away, Axel realizes it's not his position to ask. Instead, they all turn their attention to the warp hole they're entering.

Light, metallic purple mixed with a deep violet swirls around them, only accompanied by blank pages, seemingly from a book of some sort. None ask the obvious question, knowing that no one will have a good answer. In due time a light emits at the end of the warp hole, before finally dying back down to reveal a dark, dreary, and rainy town. The Gummi lands in a roofless warehouse, abandoned for many years already.

With the rain drizzling down from gray clouds, the four of them set foot onto solid ground. The cement is littered with puddles, due to the previous heavy rain. Axel scoffs, "What a crappy place to come to." The red head immediately summons his chakrams, blazing with fire, as the side door to the warehouse bangs against the wall, a rattled businessman barreling through across the threshold

But behind him is the assailant. Clothed in a flowing ebony shroud, all that can be seen are pitch black eyes encased in a deathly pale face. A Helmet the color of black gold, while the edges and such are outlined in a crimson, sits on the figures head. He relentlessly follows the man, taking confident strides as he pulls out a gun. Only one shot is fired and it's all it takes for the man to fall to the pavement right before Axel's feet.

A smirk lines the lips of the killer, causes fury to boil inside of the already fiery red head. Dashing toward the man, he throws a chakram, but the man dodges easily. Boots begin to pound the ground as the predator darts for the front doors of the warehouse. He shoves them open, confident that he'll get away.

Axel is on his tail in an instant, Riku by his side with sword in hand. His palpitating heart is all Axel hears as he skids out the door, breaking into a run after the man, not ready to give up without a good chase.

_**~*~Sora~*~**_

As the two elders take off, Sora glances at Roxas, knowing exactly what his twin is thinking. Without another second to waist, the brothers take off after their lovers, not wanting to be left behind in this, apparently, big city. Due to traveling worlds previously, Sora and Roxas lessen the distance between them and Axel and Riku in no time. While he runs, Sora resists the urge to fall to his knees, clutching his head in pain. By using so much power to free Roxas from his own personal demon, he had given his own a crack to pry at.

His cat ears twitch at the sound of metal clicking back against metal. Mechanisms slam against one another and a small explosion can be heard, but only by his own ears. Willing his eyes to focus once again on Riku, he watches in horror as the silverette crumbles to the ground, Way to Dawn vanishing in that instant. "Riku!"

Sora stumbles to a stop at Riku's panting body. Cradling him in his arms, Sora stares at the blood oozing from a hole in Riku's sturdy shoulder, closer to the heart cavity than the shoulder alone. Riku's body trembles in pain as Roxas kneels down beside Sora's own shaking form. "Axel get over here!" the blonde calls out.

In Sora's eyes, Axel seems to take decades to pick Riku up in his arms. Between the agony of the monster inside him slowly picking away at the wall he had set up and the horror of possibly having Riku die on him, Sora can only stare. Not even tears bead at the corners of his eyes, only empty eyes and a painful expression on his countenance.

_**~*~Axel~*~**_

Noting the brunet's inner dismay, Axel turns to Roxas. "Come over here and bundle up his shirt, we need to at least slow the amount of blood coming out."

"Then what?"

"We run like hell to the nearest hospital."

Axel watches as Roxas does as he's told, before breaking off into a sprint. Behind him, he can hear Roxas trying to coax his brother into following and that Riku will be alright. Time seems to slowly tick away as he runs through empty streets, until finally, Axel reaches a populated area. Ignoring the sweat gathering on his brow, Axel's eyes frantically search for what would appear to be some medical center. Luckily enough, he spots it just up the block, the large building being the basis of this boulevard.

Dodging past people with umbrellas, along with those without, Axel pushes himself to run faster, knowing that time isn't on their side. With a quick glance down at his friend's face contorted in pure hurt, he manages to barge through the hospital doors, Roxas and Sora right behind him.

Nurses and doctors in light blue and green scrubs dart over to him, like moths to a flame. Riku is pried from his grasp and all he can do is stare at the backs of those that had taken Riku away on a stretcher. He glances over his shoulder at the twins, motioning for them to go and take a seat on the black cushioned, wooden chairs. From there, Roxas sits beside him, Sora next to Roxas, and they all stare at the doors leading to where Riku is being treated. Leaning his head back against the wall, Axel glares at the floor patterned with all the different shades of gray.

What seems like forever, passes, and a trio of doctors head straight over to them. Not saying a word, only nodding, Axel half-listens to them as they explain Riku's condition. How he was lucky and he'll be alright. Finally, one tells them Riku's room number and guides Sora and Roxas away. Axel continues to sit there, still perplexed that after all they had been through, a mere bullet almost ended it all.

"Hey, can we ask you a couple questions?"

Axel lifts his head to find the female speaker and a male counterpart. The woman wears a pink shirt, which has puffed shoulders, and a short black skirt. Some of her long blonde hair is pulled up into pigtails, while the back falls down past her shoulders and bangs into golden brown eyes. Her slim hands rest on her hips and her mouth forming a smile.

On the other hand, the man is opposite. Dark brown hair falls around his face, that holds equally dark blue eyes and a sharp jaw. An orange and black striped shirt sits underneath a white vest, with the neck and arm holes frayed. Orange tinted goggles sit atop his head and a unlit cigarette in his mouth. Fingers, clad in black gloves, that fan out at his wrists, reach up to hold the cigarette so he can speak. His other hand is in the pocket of his blue jeans, which end in brown boots, that reach up to his knees.

Axel shrugs, "I guess."

The woman smiles, "Well, we're looking for a guy wearing a helmet, have you seen him?"

"Maybe. Who are you two?"

She points to the male, "That's Matt and I'm Misa."

"Have you seen him or not?" the man, called Matt, cuts back to the chase.

Axel stands, "The name's Axel. Yeah, I saw him. We went to go after him, but he shot my friend so we had to come here instead. Now what's with the helmet? 'Cause our party is looking for these Items of Destruction and we-"

"I'll take you to someone that can explain things further. Stay here for the night and I'll be back in the morning to pick you and your friends up." Matt says as he places the cigarette back between his lips. As he turns, walking toward the entrance, he pulls a lighter out of his pocket, lighting the cancer stick. Misa follows after him, giving a short wave back at Axel as she does.

_**~*~Sora~*~**_

After the doctor had led him and Roxas to Riku's room, he had taken one look at his love and got sick to his stomach. He turns his back to Riku and hurries into the connected bathroom. Collapsing onto the ground by the sink, Sora holds his head against his knees, unable to bear the pain, that beats against the sides of his skull. His racing heart is only coupled with panted breaths, as he tries to get his body under his own control.

On queue, he attempts to cover up the symptoms when Roxas opens the door, closing it behind himself. His blonde brother leans against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you okay Sora?"

Choking out an answer, Sora keeps his eyes hidden, knowing that they'll give him away. "I'm...fine."

"Look, the Sora I know wouldn't have been completely speechless this whole time. He would've been in tears, wanting to know everything he could, so that he could keep Riku stable and safe. So let me ask you one question..."

He glances up at Roxas from slitted eyes. "What?" he asks, not expecting it to come out in such a feral growl.

"...Is that monster in you trying to get out, because you wasted your power on helping me instead?"

The demon inside his mind bashes against the barriers he had put up mentally. Whimpering, all he can answer is with tears streaming from his eyes. A soft sigh leaves Roxas' lips and Sora curls further in on himself. Wiping them away, even though the tracks are still there, he stands up, pushing past Roxas. Sora walks out dutifully, sitting down on the edge of Riku's bed, lying his head on his love's chest, only wanting the heartbeat and easy breathing to lull him to sleep.


End file.
